


O crisântemo proibido

by Takhesiz



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takhesiz/pseuds/Takhesiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Japão da Era Edo,Kurosaki Ichigo é um kagema rebelde. Grimmjow, um explosivo samurai de origem peculiar. O destino os une numa intensa paixão.Porém,Ichigo se torna objeto do desejo de um poderoso daimyo,iniciando um perigoso triângulo amoroso.YAOI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mundo flutuante

**Author's Note:**

> Uma breve introdução:
> 
> Bem, bem, bem...
> 
> "O crisântemo proibido" foi minha primeira fanfic (Aqui no eu a publiquei em inglês, acho que já faz um ano que comecei a publicá-la aqui. Na época, como eu estava muito verde ainda, comecei a sentir dificuldade em desenvolvê-la, já que era complexa e porque tinha muitos personagens. Já tinha recebido alguns toques, que me fizeram questionar sobre a qualidade da história em geral. E como toda virgianiana chata e perfeccionista, vi que poderia escrever algo melhor! Mas o que me decidiu mesmo a parar foi quando perdi o arquivo do capítulo mais recente. Daí, desisti de continuar essa versão e resolvi me amadurecer mais como ficwriter, já que esse é um projeto que eu gosto muito, e que me dediquei bastante em pesquisa e em outras coisas.
> 
> Pois bem, o tempo passou, peguei mais experiência com outras fics, e eis aqui essa nova versão do "Crisântemo", com menos personagens, muitas mudanças, mas com uma carga dramática mais centralizada.
> 
> Não sei se os antigos leitores que acompanhavam a primeira versão irão acompanhar essa nova fic, mas acredito que os que queiram ler vão gostar tanto (ou até mais) dessa fic quanto a outra.
> 
> Quanto aos novos leitores, sejam muito bem vindos! Espero que gostem de ler essa fic tanto quanto eu estou gostando de fazê-la.
> 
> p.s.: Como se trata de um universo alternativo baseado em uma época histórica, senti a necessidade de pesquisar sobre o assunto, mas isso não impede de você encontrar algumas "licenças poéticas" feitas para se adequarem melhor à fic. Mas garanto que não vai ter nenhum absurdo!

Pousada sobre a flor

a borboleta escuta a melodia

do destino.

Issa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era uma bela noite em Edo, com a lua cheia a despontar soberana sobre o céu estrelado. O frescor dos primeiros crisântemos desabrochados anunciavam alegremente o começo do outono.

Nos conhecidos Distritos da Luz Vermelha, as noites eram sempre de festa. Um mundo de cores, beleza e sedução era descortinado para aqueles que cruzavam seus portões. Ali, todos os seus desejos eram realizados, bastando que tenha o maravilhoso brilho dourado das moedas nos bolsos. Um preço ínfimo em comparação as delícias de um paraíso na terra.

Um desses bairros destinados as diversões mundanas era Yoshi-cho (*). Ali, lindos garotos em delicados trajes femininos proporcionavam agradáveis e prazerosos momentos aos seus clientes. Esses garotos eram conhecidos por kagemas (*).

Frágeis lanternas de papel irradiavam um brilho avermelhado, alimentando os sonhos de luxúria dos homens. Havia música e dança, comida e bebida. O vai e vem de pessoas era intenso, até que um dos freqüentadores gritou admirado aos demais convivas, dando passagem ao cortejo que estava prestes a passar:

\- Oh! É Ulquiorra da Ohana no Kikku!

Ulquiorra era o kagema número um na hierarquia da afamada kagemajaya (*) Ohana no Kikku. Seguindo atrás dele, um séquito formado pelos mais belos e populares garotos da casa, usando ricos e coloridos quimonos da mais fina seda. Os cabelos impecavelmente arrumados eram arrematados por crisântemos amarelos, a insígnia da casa de chá. Era um espetáculo de encher os olhos.

As pessoas observavam admiradas e comentavam acerca da beleza e da elegância altiva de Ulquiorra: os grandes e misteriosos olhos verdes, sua pele alvíssima ou os negros cabelos. Era no entanto, um prazer para pouquíssimos apreciadores. Somente refinados lordes feudais ou comerciantes muito abastados tinham condições suficientes para usufruírem de sua adorável companhia.

Atrás do cortejo, seguiam orgulhosos os donos da Ohana no Kikku : Kisuke Urahara e sua esposa Youruichi. Urahara herdara o negócio de um tio, e graças a seu talento para o comércio, aumentou consideravelmente o faturamento da casa, que apesar de ser uma das mais tradicionais e prestigiosas, andava em decadência. Era mesmo um matreiro Tanuki (*), sempre de olho nos bolsos de ingênuos e apaixonados clientes, e se divertindo às suas custas.

Youruichi foi uma famosa Oiran do bairro de Yoshiwara, que deixou a carreira para se casar com Urahara. Se ele era mestre em finanças e assuntos de dinheiro, ela era responsável pela administração da casa, organização de festas e encontros e tudo mais relativo à rotina de uma casa de chá. Controlava os garotos com pulso firme, e ela própria treinava os rapazinhos mais promissores nas finas artes do entretenimento, como música, dança, conversação, etiqueta e os pequenos "truques" dos relacionamentos amorosos. Poderíamos dizer que esse distinto casal era a síntese do yin yang, um complementava o outro no que lhe faltava, formando assim, uma harmoniosa dupla.

\- Preste atenção na sua postura, Ichigo... – falava Youruichi discretamente entre sorrisos para um rapaz com uma incomum cabeleira ruiva que ia a sua frente.

Ichigo, a quem Youruichi se dirigia, bufava irritado, fazendo os enfeites em seu cabelo tilintarem com agitação. A aparente irritação não diminuía a graciosidade das feições juvenis de seus quinze anos. Algumas pessoas que assistiam o cortejo se perguntavam quem era aquele atraente rapazinho.

\- Esse tempo todo que está em nossa casa e ele não se porta como se deve... Se acontecer um desastre na estréia do Ichigo, eu não vou ficar surpresa.

\- Mas há quem goste de emoções fortes, Youruichi san... - respondeu Urahara entre sorrisinhos maliciosos a sua esposa. – E veja como tem gente interessada no Ichigo. Já vejo boas propostas chegando... Desfiles como esses sempre são ótimas propagandas!

A procissão seguiu até uma grande casa que se destacava entre as demais. Lustrosos detalhes em vermelho e dourado na construção de madeira indicavam que aquele não era uma kagemajaya comum.

Todos se perfilaram antes de começaram a adentrar na casa de chá. Ichigo fez o mesmo, mas ao passar pelo vestíbulo, alguém o arrebatou e o trouxe para junto de si. A maneira como havia sido puxado fez Ichigo julgar que se tratava de um homem bem forte. Respirou fundo e estremeceu levemente, quando sentiu que o homem enterrou o rosto nos seus cabelos cor de cobre e aspirou o perfume que emanava deles. Em seguida, ouviu uma voz grave, de hálito cheirando a sakê, sussurrar em seu ouvido:

\- Que perfume... Será que posso despetalar essa flor?

O ruivo então conseguiu virar o corpo e deu uma cotovelada forte na altura do estômago do atrevido, que o soltou na mesma hora. Mas mal se desvencilhou , o rapaz foi puxado pelo braço.

-Me solte, seu ...- assim que viu o rosto de quem o agarrou, Ichigo arregalou os olhos castanhos em choque.

O homem era um samurai; não foi difícil supor já que carregava as duas espadas distintivas de seu status, a katana(*) e a tanto(*). Era jovem ainda, deveria andar pela casa dos vinte e poucos anos. Bem mais alto que a média dos habitantes de Edo, tinha no rosto feições diferentes das encontradas nos outros homens da região, com um nariz longo e afilado e os olhos de um azul límpido e brilhante, que lembrava o céu em um dia de sol pleno. Características tão incomuns, que eram difíceis de serem esquecidas.

O mais velho franziu a testa e ficou a olhar para o outro. O efeito do álcool estava se dissipando, e os pensamentos começavam a se reordenar. Será que ele já o tinha visto em algum lugar? Algo lhe dizia que sim, mas não sabia onde teria visto aquele garoto, que o olhava de um jeito tão intenso, como se o conhecesse. Ichigo abriu a boca com a intenção de lhe falar alguma coisa, mas a chegada dos donos da kagemajaya o fizeram desistir.

\- Oh! Grimmjow dono! Que honra visitar a casa de chá deste humilde servo! Faz muito tempo que não aparece por aqui... - Urahara fez uma reverência solícita para o samurai, que ainda estava segurando Ichigo pelo braço.

\- Não tenho tempo suficiente pra gastar como eu realmente queria. Meu senhor é um homem muito exigente.

Youruichi se aproximou dos dois e pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Ichigo. Com um sorriso, falou:

-Vejo que gostou de Ichigo... Mas devo avisá-lo que ele ainda não fez sua estréia. Estamos providenciando sua mizuage (*).

Mizuage. Só de escutar aquela palavra fazia o sangue de Ichigo ferver de raiva. Ao perceber o leve rubor na face do ruivo, o samurai deu um risada cínica:

\- Ah, um virgem, eh? E com nome de fruta. Interessante... – soltou o braço de Ichigo devagar, passando-lhe a mão numa carícia um tanto rude.

\- Ficaríamos muito lisonjeados se Grimmjow dono participasse com alguma proposta. Qualquer coisa,estarei em meu escritório!

\- Irei pensar no caso, Kisuke san... – abriu um sorriso largo carregado de malícia, exibindo uma fiada de dentes perfeitos.

Num gesto rápido,o samurai tirou um dos crisântemos que enfeitavam os cabelos de Ichigo, guardando-o entre as abas de seu quimono.

\- Só uma pequena lembrança!

Após isso, Grimmjow virou as costas e foi embora, sendo acompanhado por Ichigo com o olhar. Depois que o samurai desapareceu de sua vista, Youruichi ordenou que o rapaz entrasse.

\- Ichigo, mandei que entrasse, não me escutou?- Youruichi aumentou o tom de voz para o ruivo, que bufou em desagrado e entrou depressa, fazendo barulho com os geta (*) no piso de madeira.

Ichigo ficou nervoso depois que viu aquele samurai, o coração batia num compasso acelerado, suas mãos estavam geladas, o corpo todo tremia... Precisava de ar, precisava se acalmar e organizar os pensamentos.

-Idiota! Por que não falou com ele? - ralhava para si mesmo, arrependido pelo repentino escrúpulo que o acometeu quando viu Urahara e Youruichi se achegarem naquela hora em que estava com ele. Foi mesmo uma surpresa do destino.

\- O nome dele é Grimmjow... esse tempo todo e eu não sabia seu nome...

Ichigo sentiu um leve toque em sua mão e virou-se tão rápido que assustou quem o havia tocado:

-Ah! Ichigo san! O que aconteceu?

\- Izuru nii san! P-perdão… não queria ter te assustado...

\- Está tudo bem? Parece que viu um fantasma ou algo parecido... Você entrou tão depressa que nem ouviu quando te chamei.

Izuru pegou suavemente a mão de Ichigo e a apertou um pouco, como quisesse dar segurança e calma ao mais novo.

\- Não... não precisa se preocupar Izuru nii san... Não foi nada! Mesmo!

Ichigo sorriu para Izuru para dar mais certeza de que tudo estava bem, mas o rapaz mais velho não se convenceu de todo. Passou um tempinho a encará-lo e por fim, achou por bem não lhe indagar mais nada.

\- Em todo caso, se não estiver se sentindo bem para me acompanhar essa noite, posso dar uma desculpa qualquer para Youruichi san.

\- Não! Eu juro que estou bem!

Kira Izuru foi o único da casa de chá que admitiu Ichigo como otouto(*) de bom grado. Nenhum outro kagema já estabelecido quis arriscar a reputação com alguém tão rebelde quanto o ruivo.

Kira era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas ali que se davam bem com Ichigo, desde que eram crianças. Na verdade, Kira foi o único que o tentou consolar de sua tristeza e da saudade que sentia de seu lar distante. Ele lhe ofereceu um pedaço de seu bolinho de arroz que uma das criadas lhe deu, e aquela gentileza tão simples e inocente os uniu na mesma dor do abandono que sentiam naquele lugar.

Essa ligação sincera entre os dois foi um fator decisivo para escolha de Izuru como Onii san de Ichigo. Kira era praticamente perfeito para isso: doce, muito educado e paciente, era o exemplo que o ruivo deveria seguir. Youruichi sempre recomendou Ichigo a não desgrudar os olhos de cima de Izuru, observando seu modo de falar, as maneiras e gestos suaves e quase femininos e a suas exímias apresentações de dança e música. Além de tudo, Kira tinha uma aparência delicada, arrematada por características incomuns: cabelos dourados como a aurora e olhos de um mimoso azul, que encantavam os clientes. Ichigo já tentou indagar de onde ele havia herdado aquelas características, mas o mais velho não se sentia muito confortável em falar de seu passado a ninguém, sempre desconversando ou se desculpando.

Os dois então seguiram para entreter um cliente regular da casa e seus convidados, que já os aguardavam em uma das muitas salas da casa de chá. Tudo estava indo a contento, Ichigo estava se comportando muito bem, para alegria de Izuru. Porém, um dos convidados, por ignorar as regras de etiqueta de uma casa de luxo, começou a fazer insinuações insistentes para o ruivo, dando a entender que queria muito mais do que uma simples conversa. Ichigo suportou até onde podia, sempre se desculpando educadamente.

\- Mas o que é isso, meu bem? Não faça esse jogo duro... Eu pago o quanto você quiser...– falava sempre no ouvido de Ichigo, jogando o bafo forte do sakê em seu rosto.

\- Já repeti que não estou apto, senhor. Estou aqui acompanhando Kira nii san, como seu aprendiz. Se quiser falar sobre dinheiro, que seja com Urahara Dono, afinal, é a especialidade dele.

O homem deu um sorriso com seus lábios visguentos e se lançou para junto de Ichigo, pondo uma das mãos na perna de Ichigo, bem próximo a sua intimidade.

\- Deixe de falso pudor e aja como a puta que você é...

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Ichigo levantou- se depressa e agarrando o homem pela gola do quimono, o empurrou de encontro a um dos painéis decorados de madeira com violência.

\- Ichigo! Não! – Izuru correu depressa para segurar Ichigo e evitar que ele causasse mais dano ao inoportuno convidado.

O homem então levantou a mão para bater em Ichigo. Em contrapartida, o rapaz o pegou pelo braço e o atirou contra a porta de correr, quebrando-a com a força do impacto. O convidado passou a se contorcer e urrar de dor:

\- AARRGH! ELE QUEBROU MEU BRAÇO! – gritava o homem em desespero.

\- E eu vou quebrar o outro caso me falte com respeito de novo, seu porco!

Não levou muito tempo para que a confusão chamasse a atenção de outras pessoas, e os criados correram depressa para avisar os donos da kagemajaya. Enquanto isso, uma vozinha se fez ouvir entre as pessoas que assistiam ao homem de meia idade chorando no chão feito uma criancinha.

\- Tsc tsc... Isso não é coisa que se deva fazer Ichigo... Tratando possíveis patronos desse jeito. Assim você não terá nunca um bom preço na sua mizuage. Ao contrário de mim, que fui sempre muito bonzinho. Consegui uma boa quantia para a minha estréia...

\- Quando precisar de sua opinião, eu te peço, Luppi!

Luppi era um pouco mais novo que Ichigo, pequeno, de cabelos negros, se parecia com uma graciosa bonequinha de porcelana. Mas essa aparente fragilidade escondia uma precocidade perigosa. Escondendo parte do rosto com a longa manga do seu furisode, fez-se de magoado com a resposta de Ichigo:

\- Não sei porque o aceitou como seu irmãozinho, Izuru san... Ichigo é muito mau! Mas Szayel nii san disse pra mim que é porque você é uma mosca morta, que agüenta qualquer porcaria que te empurram.

Ichigo ainda quis partir pra cima do moreno, mas foi impedido por Kira.

\- Você não vai dizer nada, Kira nii-san?

\- Não Ichigo, deixa ele falar... Não aceite suas provocações.

Nesse momento, chegaram esbaforidos os donos da casa de chá. Imediatamente, Youruichi ordenou aos criados que levassem o homem para receber tratamento, e juntamente com Urahara, se curvaram em desculpas para o cliente a quem Kira estava atendendo.

\- Pedimos perdão por tamanho inconveniente, senhor. Não precisará arcar com nenhum gasto essa noite.

\- Vamos ter que devolver o dinheiro? – Sussurrou Urahara para Youruichi, que deu um leve pisão no pé do marido.

\- Ou isso ou você vai preso...

O cliente aceitou as desculpas educadamente e retirou-se em seguida, afinal não havia mais clima para festa. O casal então passou a olhar para o estrago daquela noite.

\- Mas será que um terremoto passou por aqui, por Kami sama?- Urahara falava e se perguntava mentalmente sobre os prejuízos que deveria arcar.

\- Ichigo... eu já podia esperar...

Youruichi se aproximou de Ichigo. Ela estava com uma expressão severa no rosto, coisa raríssima de se ver.

\- Enlouqueceu de vez Ichigo? O que te passou pela cabeça pra agredir aquele convidado desse jeito?

\- Ele me desrespeitou! Vai dizer que você aguentava isso quando era uma puta em Yoshiwara?

Yoruichi deu um tapa na cara de Ichigo, assustando a todos que estavam ali. Nem mesmo Urahara se aproximou dela nesse momento.

\- Ao contrário de você Kurosaki Ichigo, eu sabia sair de situações embaraçosas com classe.

\- Mas o que se pode esperar de alguém que saiu de um vilarejo podre do interior? Com certeza ele herdou esse sangue ruim da mãe dele, Youruichi sama! – falou Luppi estampando um sorriso com seus dentinhos brancos.

Ichigo então deu um grito de fúria e avançou em cima de Luppi, com um soco tão forte que lhe arrancou sangue do nariz. Foi preciso três criados para conseguir conter o enfurecido ruivo. O rapazinho moreno gritava horrorizado enquanto tentava aparar o sangue que escorria com as mãos , chamando Ichigo de monstro o tempo todo.

\- Eu posso agüentar qualquer coisa que você diga de mim, mas não vou aceitar que ofenda a memória da minha mãe!

\- Como é que você pode ficar ofendido por uma mulher que te vendeu pra esse lugar pra se prostituir? Que mãe maravilhosa a sua! – retrucou Luppi, venenoso.

\- Cale essa boca! Você não sabe de nada!

\- CHEGA! Já escutei demais por essa noite! Levem essa peste pra fora e dêem um corretivo nele!

\- Mas procurem não deixar marcas na pele dele! Isso pode prejudicar a mizuage e..- bastou uma olhada de Youruichi para que Urahara calasse a boca e se voltasse para o escritório e seu ábaco.

Ichigo foi levado aos fundos da casa de chá, amarrado a uma das pedras que haviam por lá e em seguida, castigado fisicamente. Ao perceber a exaustão do rapaz, Youruichi mandou que parassem com a agressão. Então aproximou-se dele e o fez encará-la:

\- Por que não procura encarar tudo isso com um pouco mais de dignidade, Ichigo?

O ruivo deu apenas como resposta um olhar incisivo e raivoso. A senhora da casa de chá retrucou:

\- Acha que lá fora é melhor? Que engano... se mudar alguma coisa, é só pra pior. Estou pensando seriamente em convencer Urahara a te vender pra algum daqueles pardieiros imundos do baixo meretrício, caso você continue desse jeito. Imagino como os distintos clientes de lá iriam tratar um lindo rapazinho como você... Iriam te comer vivo!

Youruichi percebeu que Ichigo se encolheu um pouco, deixando transparecer o medo daquela ameaça se concretizar. Podia ser rebelde como fosse, mas no fundo era só um garoto.

\- Isso foi só um lembrete Ichigo. Ande na linha e tudo será melhor pra você, caso contrário...

Depois da leve ameaça, Youruichi e os criados se retiraram, deixando Ichigo sozinho e amarrado. Só voltariam bem depois, com a certeza de que ele estaria mais "apaziguado".

Gemidos e gritos que vinham de algum aposento da casa podiam ser ouvidos de onde Ichigo estava, um tormentoso lembrete de sua condição. Muito em breve, seria obrigado a fazer a mesma coisa, a fingir prazer e fazer falsas juras de amor, dando a ilusão de que o cliente é o melhor ser vivente na face da Terra. Muitos kagemas se diziam aprendizes de ator, e isso ironicamente tinha um fundo de verdade. Tudo nesse mundo de prazeres passageiros era um grande teatro. Ao sentir os olhos ficarem úmidos pelo sentimento de revolta, imediatamente o jovem repreendeu a si mesmo:

\- Não vá chorar Ichigo... você prometeu. Quer que ele ache que você ainda é um fraco?

Olhou para o céu salpicado de estrelas, rodeando a lua como uma corte de súditos celestes. Se perguntou se o samurai de olhos azuis estaria olhando esse mesmo céu, com a mesma admiração que ele. Lembrou-se também de sua mãe, tão serena a lhe afagar os cabelos acobreados como os dela, em uma noite semelhante... Era tão linda, que nem mesmo a doença que a consumiu conseguiu lhe arrancar a beleza de todo.

\- Por favor mamãe, faça com que eu me encontre com ele... Eu preciso revê-lo!

Baixinho, Ichigo começou a cantarolar uma canção que sempre ouvia de sua mãe quando percebia que ele estava triste. Mesmo já crescido, aquilo sempre lhe aplacava a tristeza e o fazia esquecer momentaneamente do bonito inferno que era o Mundo Flutuante.


	2. Amor

Floresce a ameixeira

E canta o rouxinol

Mas estou só

Issa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Era uma manhã pálida e fria de inverno. Duas pessoas caminhavam por uma estrada precária, tendo por única companhia as árvores desfolhadas e um corvo a crocitar ao longe. Eram uma mulher e uma criança._

_A criança levantou o rosto para ver sua mãe. Estava muito magra e pálida. Olheiras profundas marcavam seus serenos olhos. Caminhava devagar, com dificuldade, e o simples ato de segurar a mão de seu filho parecia um esforço sobre humano para ela._

_Mais a frente, estava um grupo de pessoas. A maior parte era de mulheres e crianças. Ao ver os dois, um homem corpulento fez um sinal, acenando com a mão, pedindo que se apressassem._

_Ao se aproximarem do grupo, a mulher abaixou-se a fim de poder olhar para seu filho. O encarou por alguns instantes e por fim lhe falou:_

_\- Ichigo, aconteça o que acontecer, nunca perca a pureza de seu coração... Jamais se deixe corromper!_

_Ele só a olhava confusamente, com seus grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos. Viu quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior e tirou algo embrulhado em um tecido de dentro de seu quimono escuro e puído._

_\- Leve com você... Usei isso no dia do meu casamento. Foi um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida... - O menino abriu o tecido, e viu um bonito enfeite de cabelo dourado._

_-Por que está chorando mamãe?_

_\- Porque te amo muito, Ichigo... Espero que possa me perdoar um dia, ou pelo menos entender porque fiz isso._

_Ela o abraçou com a pouca força que ainda lhe restava. Impaciente, o homem então tirou a criança dos braços da mulher, que ainda soluçou baixinho._

_-Já se despediu o suficiente! Vamos!- Ele então atirou um saquinho em direção a ela, que desatou num choro convulso._

_-Mamãe? V-você não vai vir também?_

_\- Não posso meu filho..._

_Ichigo foi puxado com mais força pelo braço, para junto do grupo. Não entendia porque estava acontecendo aquilo. Via sua mãe num choro conformado e não entendia porque ela não impedia que aquele homem o levasse embora. Começou a gritar e a chorar pela mãe,desesperado. Levou um safanão do homem que lhe disse:_

_\- Você acabou de ser vendido, garoto... Os tempos estão muito difíceis... E a julgar pela aparência de sua mãe, ela não dura mais que uma semana. Então, trate logo de engolir esse choro e se conformar!_

_Horrorizado, o menino viu a mão do homem se desvanecer em uma fumaça negra, que se espalhou, escurecendo tudo ao redor. A escuridão passou então a envolvê-lo, sufocá-lo, até que não visse mais nada além do vazio..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo acordou sobressaltado. Algumas gotas de suor se formaram em sua testa. Viu os primeiros raios da manhã passarem pelas frestas da janela. A triste lembrança da separação de sua mãe se misturava aos sonhos ruins que quase sempre o assombravam a noite.

\- Outra vez esse pesadelo...

O ruivo gemeu ao sentir a dor ocasionada pelas pancadas do castigo que levou. Pegou uma compressa disposta ao lado do seu futon e pôs em cima de onde estava doendo. Izuru providenciou compressas com gengibre assim que soube que Ichigo havia sido liberado do castigo.

Aquele dia seria difícil de suportar. Mas agora tinha a esperança de ver novamente o samurai de olhos azuis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Argh! Que dor de cabeça filha de uma puta...

Grimmjow acordou resmungando em seu aposento. Nem ele mesmo acreditava que havia conseguido achar o caminho de volta. Prometeu a si mesmo que não entraria mais em jogos ou apostas com bebida pelo meio. Claro que aquilo seria uma promessa malograda, como foram muitas outras. Teria que ir atrás de algum chá dessas ervas desgostosas se quisesse se ver livre daquele incômodo.

Sorte dele que seu senhor estava viajando.

Olhou então para suas espadas dispostas ao lado do futon e junto delas percebeu um crisântemo amarelo que começava a escurecer algumas de suas pétalas. Imediatamente lhe veio a mente a figura de um certo kagema ruivo, que teve a ousadia de lhe bater bem na boca do estomago. Que belo atrevido...

Mais uma vez se esforçou para lembrar de onde tinha visto aquele rosto, aquele cabelo tão peculiar. Que perfume tinham ... Ainda estava com aquele cheiro delicioso impregnado no nariz. Lembrou-se que ele estava para celebrar a mizuage. Nenhuma palavra lhe parecia tão doce como aquela no momento...

Grimmjow sempre foi um obstinado. Quando queria uma coisa, não descansava enquanto não alcançasse seu objetivo, por mais difícil que fosse. A vida o havia moldado assim. Se para alguns isso não passava de simples teimosia, para ele, era questão de honra provar a si mesmo e aos outros que podia superar qualquer obstáculo e conquistar sua meta . Com aquele garoto não seria diferente.

\- Vou gastar até o que não tenho pra você ser meu, ruivinho... – falava sozinho com um largo sorriso, a olhar a flor amarela entre seus dedos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Não, não e não! Esse não é o movimento correto dessa sequência Ichigo! Preste atenção na coreografia.

Hirako Shinji balançava o leque no ar dramaticamente enquanto repreendia Ichigo. Acordar cheio de dores e ainda aturar os ataques do professor de dança era o fim da picada! Aquilo só pode ter sido pirraça de Youruichi, que não ficou satisfeita só com o castigo físico.

\- O seu desempenho do hoje está péssimo, Ichigo... E nem venha defendê-lo, Kira!- Shinji virou-se para Izuru que estava sentado com o shamisen (*) em mãos, com o dedo indicador em riste.

\- Mas eu não disse nada, Hirako san...

\- Mas pensou em dizer! Ora! Até parece que não te conheço...

\- Estou sentindo muitas dores, Hirako sensei! Será que não podia me dispensar da aula de hoje?

\- Problema seu se apanhou, Ichigo. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Hirako abriu o leque e passou a se abanar, com ar de pouco caso.

\- Talvez você poderia nos mostrar a sequência, Hirako sensei! Depois o Ichigo pode repetir! – sugeriu Izuru com docilidade. O mestre então meneou a cabeça afetadamente, jogando para o lado os longos e magníficos cabelos dourados.

\- Hunf! Tem hora que vocês cansam minha beleza...- pousou a mão esquerda sobre o rosto, num modo elegante, evidenciando o longo e curvado enfeite dourado à moda chinesa, semelhante a uma garra de águia, que lhe cobria o dedo mindinho - Está bem! Farei a dança, mas somente essa vez, por isso, prestem bem atenção!

Hirako ordenou que Kira iniciasse a música, e então começou a mover-se lentamente, com graça e fluidez, evidenciados pelo seu corpo esguio e os belos cabelos soltos, esvoaçantes, que iam além da cintura, como um imponente salgueiro. Shinji sempre fora dado ao drama e ao rebuscamento, e a expressividade de sua dança era sua marca registrada. Pouquíssimos conseguiam exprimir tão bem quanto ele sentimentos como amor, tristeza ou raiva, tudo isso com uma graciosidade peculiar.

Sua habilidade como bailarino se aperfeiçoou ao longo de seus anos como kagema. Hirako já foi um dos mais populares do bairro de Yoshi-cho, e muitos dos hábitos de seu passado não se apagaram, como os trejeitos femininos e um tanto afetados e a recusa em usar quimonos masculinos, pois segundo ele, a vestimenta feminina se amoldava muito melhor a seu corpo, além de se apresentar mais vistosa aos olhos dos outros.

Com o leque em mãos, abriu-o com perícia e o pôs em frente ao rosto, e agiu como se estivesse mirando-se em um espelho. Alisava o rosto com a mão esquerda, embelezando-se para algum amante imaginário. Shinji parecia divagar, com seus olhos castanhos perdidos enquanto dançava, coisa que seus alunos perceberam enquanto o observavam.

Num volteio, Hirako envolve seu corpo com os braços, deixando que as mangas de seu quimono escondessem suas mãos e o leque que segurava. Meneava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, lentamente, com a expressão misteriosamente sonhadora.

Tal encanto só foi quebrado por uma voz melodiosa que se fazia anunciar pela sala. A face de Shinji mudou instantaneamente da doçura para a irritação profunda. Ele simplesmente detestava ser interrompido. A mudança foi tão visível que Izuru parou de tocar no mesmo instante. Ver o mestre zangado não era coisa nada boa de se ver.

\- Bom dia, Hirako san... – cumprimentou melindrosamente um bonito e elegante rapaz de cabelos escuros, vestindo um quimono florido e de cores vivas.

\- Boa tarde, quer dizer! Que audácia é essa que você tem de chegar entrando e interrompendo a minha aula, Yumichikka?- se aproximou do rapaz e bateu o leque na mão dele com força, como reprimenda. Ichigo prendeu o riso com os lábios. Izuru deu um leve tapinha na mão do ruivo, mas também tinha um sorriso mal disfarçado nos lábios.

-Ai!- gemeu o Yumichikka, cheio de drama. – Eu juro que tentei acordar cedo, mas não pude, Hirako san! Fiquei exausto pela noite anterior. Tenho tantos clientes apaixonados por mim... E uma beleza rara como a minha requer muito descanso, sabe...

\- Hirako sensei!- Ergueu a mão esquerda com a ponteira dourada e ameaçadora, interrompendo Yumichikka – E nem mais uma palavra! Não estou com paciência de ouvir sua conversa idiota. Só vou aturar uma boneca afetada e frívola como você em respeito ao pedido de Youruichi san!

Yumichikka fez um beicinho e revirou os graciosos olhos, chateado com a bronca que levou. Realmente , Yumichikka Ayasegawa era um mimo. As feições de seu rosto eram tão delicadas que muitos o confundiam com uma mulher. Yumichikka tinha plena consciência de sua beleza e a exaltava sempre que podia; se julgava o kagema mais belo da Ohana no Kikku, e talvez do Japão inteiro.

\- Viu só? Finalmente Youruichi san reconheceu minhas qualidades! Me apresentar para alguém tão importante quanto um lorde feudal, e patrono de Ulquiorra san, ainda por cima... Aguarde Izuru, porque a minha apresentação será a mais perfeita que essa casa de chá teve noticia!

\- Acredito que será uma bonita apresentação, Ayasegawa san... Ainda mais tendo Hirako sensei a lhe treinar; - respondeu Kira educadamente, mais por conveniência, do que por aprovação sincera. Sempre houve um clima de competição por parte de Yumichikka, apesar de do louro não dar a mínima a essas coisas. Quanto a Ichigo, simplesmente foi ignorado pelo ego inflado de Ayasegawa, que continuava a matraquear sobre seus inúmeros dotes.

Shinji pôs as mãos nos quadris, e estampando um sorriso irônico com sua boca cheia de dentes perfeitamente alinhados, falou para Yumichikka:

\- Se fosse na minha época, até um kagema tão cheio de qualidades como você teria um castigo merecido por interromper uma aula, Ayasegawa. Mas mesmo assim, vou contar a Youruichi san sobre sua indisciplina.

\- Ah,pra que ficar desencavando estórias velhas? O que é passado fica no passado, Hirako jiji (*)...

Yumichikka pôs a mão aos lábios depois de proferir a última palavra. Hirako apertou os olhos e moveu os lábios num esgar de ódio,rangendo os dentes, extremamente ofendido. Izuru e Ichigo se encolheram diante daquela reação aterradora. A raiva parecia ser muito mais terrível em alguém intenso e extravagante como Shinji. Parecia que o mestre ia destroçar o rapaz a qualquer instante.

O louro se aproximou e levemente pegou a mão de Yumichika, que estava gelada de nervosismo. A garra de ouro perfurava levemente a pele da mão do rapaz. Se Shinji a empurrasse com mais força, o ferimento seria certo, e com certeza deixaria uma cicatriz. Aquilo não seria nada belo de se ver. Ayasegawa ainda tentou ensaiar alguma desculpa, mas a voz sussurrante e arrastada de Shinji o demoveu da idéia:

\- Fale essa palavra mais uma vez e eu arranco sua língua fora...

Num gesto suave soltou a mão de Yumichikka e lhe deu as costas. Virou a cabeça em direção ao rapaz de cabelos escuros que ainda o olhava assustado e falou com a voz num tom displicente:

\- Talvez os donos de hoje sejam menos severos que os de antigamente, mas garanto que o castigo não seria leve se Youruichi san descobrisse que você deixa de ver clientes importantes para ir ter com seus namoricos, Yumichikka...

-E-eu? Não sei do que está falando, Hirako sensei... – Ayasegawa ainda tentou desconversar, mas o nervosismo o traia a todo instante, tentando desviar seus olhos de Hirako.

\- Você ainda anda se encontrando com aquele careca arruaceiro não é? Sinceramente, seu gosto é baixo por demais... E ainda por cima os encontros são no depósito das lanternas? Pfff... que coisa mais sem estilo.

Ichigo e Izuru ouviam a tudo constrangidos, o ruivo ainda mais que o louro. Dessa vez, Yumichikka ficou completamente desarmado com que ouviu de Shinji. Ver sua intimidade ser descortinada de um jeito tão escancarado pelo professor de dança fez com que fosse tomado pela raiva e pelo nervosismo. Com os olhos quase marejando rebateu as ironias de Hirako:

\- Você já esta sendo cruel e amargo! Nunca amou alguém na vida?

-Hunf! Amor... Amor! Esse é que o grande problema por aqui! – gritou Shinji como resposta. Passou a mão na testa bagunçando a franja dourada que a cobria. -Quer saber se eu amei, Ayasegawa? Sim, eu já amei... E isso foi a maior desgraça que pode acontecer na minha vida. Se eu me tornei uma pessoa amargurada, cruel, como você diz, culpe o amor por isso. Foi somente por amar demais que eu fiquei assim...

Um silêncio desconfortante assolou a sala. Hirako por fim, inspirou profundamente e falou de uma maneira quase solene aos mais jovens:

\- Ouça meu conselho, Ayasegawa, que aliás, serve pra vocês dois também: Se querem ter um pouco de felicidade em suas vidas, nunca, jamais se apaixonem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo olhava para o céu da tarde no pátio que dava para o jardim central, meditativo. Lentamente, o azul começava a dar lugar a leves tonalidades violáceas e amareladas. As palavras de Hirako ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Não entregar-se ao sentimento, por quem quer que fosse. Tal afirmação lhe parecia muito conveniente para aquele lugar.

Foi em direção ao jardim. Queria só alguns momentos de tranqüilidade antes que a rotina frenética dos preparativos para a noite começasse.

Mais adiante, viu duas pessoas por entre os arbustos, que de inicio, não identificou quem seriam. Não querendo ser descoberto, Ichigo ficou por trás de um ácer,que pela época do outono, já despontava suas folhas num avermelhado vivo.

Olhando com mais atenção, o ruivo reconheceu as pessoas que estavam no jardim. Uma delas era Izuru. Seu acompanhante era um sujeito mais alto, esguio, de cabelos prateados e olhos miúdos. Estava sempre sorridente. Um sorriso perturbador, no entanto. A maneira como ele esboçava os dentes sardonicamente lembrava a boca de uma serpente prestes a dar o bote.

Por aquela expressão fixa e desconcertante, Ichigo reconheceu a identidade dele: o samurai Ichimaru Gin, cliente regular de Kira. Tinha o visto umas duas vezes, muito rapidamente, e antes de se ligar a Kira como irmão mais novo, mas o suficiente para que a imagem do samurai se fixasse em sua mente. Gin Ichimaru tinha algo de que Ichigo não gostava, ou pelo menos o incomodava. O ruivo lembrou-se também que Kira podia estar com quem fosse, bastava saber que o samurai se encontrava a sua espera, arrumava um jeito de se desfazer do compromisso ou dos afazeres e ia ter com ele.

Ichigo viu como ele brincava com os dedos compridos e ossudos, alisando franja longa e loura que cobria parte do rosto de Kira, em movimentos furtivos, leves e sinuosos. Entretanto, Kira desviava o rosto diante da carícia. Isso parecia instigar o samurai a insistir, tomando isso por um divertido jogo: enquanto um recuava, o outro avançava.

Gin impedia que Kira escondesse o rosto na manga do furisode, ou lhe desviasse o olhar. Ao ver que a resistência por parte do kagema não se dissipava, Gin então aproximou o rosto a uma distancia ínfima do outro e enlaçou o braço languidamente por sua cintura, trazendo-o para junto de si. O louro moveu o peito num suspiro contido, pôs uma das mãos no ombro do maior e abaixou o rosto. Então, o samurai foi ao ouvido de Kira, sussurrou alguma coisa e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. A mão estremecida do louro apertou o haori de seu companheiro e afundou ainda mais o rosto em seu ombro.

O samurai pareceu rir, mas era uma risada baixa e sibilante, quase inaudível. Apertou a curva da cintura de Izuru com carinho insistente e com a mão livre, levantou o rosto do louro que teimava em se esconder.

\- Por favor, Danna sama... Aqui não... Podem nos ouvir. – falou Kira, com o rosto rosado pela timidez, tornando-o ainda mais adorável aos olhos do samurai, que novamente falava sussurrando no ouvido do louro.

Ichigo se inclinou um pouco mais para ao menos ouvir o que o cliente de Kira dizia em seu ouvido. Se ele estivesse molestando Kira, porque então ele não se ia embora de uma vez?

Foi então que o ruivo viu novamente Gin estender a mão para o rosto de Kira, desenhando a curva de seus rosados lábios com o indicador, antes de pousar a própria boca de encontro a do louro, que dessa vez não recuou. O abraço ficou mais urgente, com os braços do samurai roçando e amarrotando a delicada seda do quimono que Izuru usava; O mais novo por sua vez, envolvera os braços pela curva do pescoço de seu amante, ainda relutante.

Ichigo assistia a tudo, com sua presença ocultada pelo ácer. Sabia que deveria sair dali, mas uma repentina curiosidade em saber o que aconteceria depois fez com que seus pés se colassem ao chão e seus olhos se fixassem no casal a sua frente. Sua face estava em brasa, o coração batia ansioso.

O samurai envolvia o jovem a semelhança de uma serpente que envolve sua vítima para o abraço mortal. A respiração de Izuru foi ficando cada vez mais ofegante, pesada. Talvez adivinhando o quase sufocamento de seu pequeno, Gin cessou o beijo, para então passear com a língua ágil pelos lábios de Kira, agora avermelhados e brilhantes, enquanto suas mãos longas desciam da cintura do louro para se abarcarem em suas nádegas.

O prazer no rosto do kagema era visível; A boca pequena entreaberta deixava escapar um gemidinho baixo. A medida que quebrava a resistência do louro, o homem de cabelos prateados, aumentava a ousadia de seus toques, passando para intimidade do rapaz, ainda por cima do tecido.

Kira então jogou a cabeça para trás, visivelmente excitado, deixando à mostra a branca pele de seu elegante pescoço para que seu amante o marcasse com o passeio de sua língua sinuosa. Lentamente, o samurai procurou pela faixa do obi (*), e o afrouxou.

Ichigo baixou o rosto, vermelho. Era bem verdade que já tinha flagrado cenas muito mais explícitas que aquela antes, mas ele era muito novo para entender o que se passava realmente. E o que ele já tinha visto lhe pareceu tão frio e mecânico em comparação com o que via agora... Kira correspondia, sentia prazer com aquele samurai. Isso era o que mais perturbava e instigava o ruivo a continuar ali.

Pensou quando foi agarrado por Grimmjow na noite passada. O corpo dele era grande, pesado... Ainda podia sentir a força daqueles braços o envolvendo, apertando. A impressão de força e grandeza que aquele samurai lhe incutiu na mente anos atrás aumentou, junto com o desejo de revê-lo. Estremeceu de excitação com esse pensamento.

Quando levantou o rosto novamente para os amantes, Ichigo encontrou os olhos de Ichimaru, abertos como fendas, a olhar diretamente para ele. O ruivo ficou paralisado por ser pego em flagrante. Em contrapartida, o samurai não alardeou a presença do ruivo, pelo contrário; Continuava tranqüilo, sempre a exibir seu sorriso de cobra. Sem desviar um minuto sequer seu olhar de Ichigo, Gin abaixou o quimono de Kira, que ainda não tinha percebido que o garoto ruivo estava ali. A seda desceu lenta, revelando os ombros delicados e a pele sem mácula do louro. Provocativo, o samurai de cabelos prateados lambeu um dos ombros do rapaz, acompanhando sua linha ondeada, deixando um rasto de saliva. Chegando ao pescoço, começou a beijar, morder e chupar, enquanto Kira suspirava e gemia baixinho, se agarrando as costas do samurai.

Então, Ichimaru parou, olhou bem nos olhos de Ichigo e pôs o indicador em direção aos lábios sorridentes, como quem pede silêncio. Aquilo era um aviso. Sem se demorar, Ichigo deu alguns passos para trás, virou-se e saiu do jardim depressa, deixando o casal de namorados para trás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A noite caiu em Yoshi-cho. Ichigo permanecia sentado em um canto da escada que dava para o alojamento dos aprendizes. Seus pensamentos estavam todos embaralhados, confusos. As palavras cheias de desilusão de Shinji se contrapunham a imagem sedutora de amor de Kira e seu amante no jardim. Deus! Ele não ia ter coragem nem de olhar para a cara do amigo. Iria se denunciar, com toda certeza. Izuru iria ficar muito constrangido, talvez até ficasse magoado com ele, com tamanha indiscrição de espiá-lo com um cliente.

E aquele Ichimaru ... Maldito seja! Ele sabia que Ichigo estava vendo os dois. O tempo todo ele sabia! Devia estar se divertindo muito agora, rindo dele, com toda certeza. Se pudesse, socava aquela cara e lhe desmanchava o detestável sorriso de serpente.

Sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro e ergueu-se com tanta rapidez que assustou um dos criados da casa. Ichigo se desculpou pelo susto, e então o homem o comunicou que Urahara queria falar com ele.

Ichigo chegou ao escritório de Urahara. O ambiente era praticamente espartano, tendo só os móveis essenciais, como a mesa de trabalho de Kisuke, sempre em desordem, alguns armários pequenos e um bonito biombo decorado em laca negra com detalhes de crisântemos dourados. Entrou e fez a saudação costumeira aos donos da kagemajaya. Urahara deu aquele sorriso maroto e pediu que o jovem se sentasse. Aquele sorrisinho não era bom sinal, pensou Ichigo. Olhou então para Youruichi, que mantinha uma expressão semelhante a de seu marido, enquanto acariciava o pelo lustroso da gata negra de estimação. O ruivo sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

\- Prefere dar a notícia Youruichi san? – falou Urahara abanando o leque, sempre com sorrindo, como se quisesse irritar Ichigo de propósito.

Youruichi fez um sinal de cabeça, e abrindo a boca num riso amistoso, anunciou, confirmando os temores do rapaz:

\- Parabéns Kurosaki Ichigo! A sua mizuage foi fechada por um valor altíssimo. Não é ótimo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas do capítulo:
> 
> (*)jiji - Sufixo que significa "velho" de uma forma pejorativa, mas também afetiva
> 
> (*) Shamisen - é um instrumento musical japonês, com três cordas, cuja caixa de ressonância tem um tampo de pele de gato ou cobra.
> 
> (*) Furisode - quimono de mangas longas, usado por garotas jovens.
> 
> (*) Obi - Faixa larga de tecido que envolve o quimono a maneira de um cinto.


	3. Revelações a luz da lanterna de papel

A janela aberta

Todo o passado me visita

\- Bem melhor que num sonho!

Ryokan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Parabéns Kurosaki Ichigo! A sua mizuage foi fechada por um valor altíssimo. Não é ótimo?

As palavras de Youruichi reverberaram nos ouvidos de Ichigo num efeito devastador.

\- Ficou tão emocionado que não tem nem palavras, não é Ichigo? – Urahara deu uma risadinha por trás de seu leque. Ele mais do que ninguém estava satisfeito com o dinheiro arrematado.

O peito de Ichigo parecia que ia explodir pela raiva e indignação. Mizuage para ele era sinônimo de humilhação; se entregar para um desconhecido em troca de uma quantia em dinheiro, como se fosse carne à venda.

\- Nem pense em sair explodindo por aí, Ichigo. Lembre-se do que eu te falei . Um passo em falso, e seu rumo já estará tomado. – Youruichi falou seriamente com o rapaz, enquanto liberava a gata de estimação de seus braços.

Ichigo então respirou fundo, e juntando todo restante de auto controle que ainda tinha interpelou os donos da casa de chá:

\- O nome... Quero ao menos saber o nome do cliente que comprou minha mizuage.

\- Não podemos falar, Ichigo san. Foi exigência do cliente de manter sigilo até a noite da cerimônia.

-Isso é ridículo, Urahara! Eu tenho o direito ao menos de saber o nome desse infeliz! - Ichigo socou com força o piso de madeira.

\- Mas veja só! Age como se fosse o primeiro na hierarquia, cheio de exigências. – Riu Youruichi se divertindo diante da indignação do jovem - Chegue ao mesmo nível de Ulquiorra e aí você poderá recusar o cliente que quiser, está bem assim?

\- Não vá arrumar mais encrenca, porque sua mizuage será amanhã à noite. Você tem que estar impecável para os olhos do seu cliente. Já pode ir! - Urahara dispensou Ichigo com um abanar do leque.

Furioso, o ruivo se retirou pisando duro. Urahara deu uma piscadela para sua companheira.

\- Isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido, não é Youruichi san?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo andava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado em seu pequeno aposento do alojamento dos aprendizes. Não ia descer e se aprontar e nem acompanhar Kira aquela noite. O rapaz continuava indignado, revoltado com a situação. Nem mesmo o nome do cliente ele sabia!

\- Eu devia era preparar uma surpresinha pra eles... – falava o jovem consigo mesmo, socando a palma da mão. – Garanto que não vai haver mizuage se eu estiver com o rosto machucado...

Um sorriso maldoso perpassou por seus lábios. Iria mesmo se deixar machucar em alguma briga que arrumasse, tudo para não se entregar de mão beijada. Jamais iria implorar, jamais iria fraquejar. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou novamente do primeiro encontro que teve com Grimmjow. As imagens continuavam frescas em sua memória, assim como todas as palavras ácidas proferidas por aquela voz pungente:

"Pára de chorar! Acha que chorando vai resolver alguma coisa? Por isso que odeio pirralhos! Ainda mais chorões..."

Aquelas palavras ecoaram fundo em sua mente, durante anos. Os insultos tiveram um efeito transformador em sua vida, fazendo-o mudar de atitude perante os que rodeavam. Queria ser forte e destemido como ele. Quando o reencontrasse, o agradeceria. E também lhe mostraria o quanto ele havia mudado. Dessa vez, não iria se deixar levar pela surpresa.

\- Não se esqueça de que pirralhos crescem e não choram mais, Grimmjow.

Enquanto divagava sozinho, a porta de correr se abre de repente. Ao ouvir o ruído, Ichigo se vira para saber quem estava entrando. E a visita não era nada agradável.

\- Ichigo... Até que enfim vai acontecer sua estréia...

\- Szayel...

\- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – falou Szayel com um sorriso nos lábios. Sua voz era modulada e doce, com um leve quê de afetação.

Ichigo permaneceu quieto. Entendendo isso como um sim, Szayel entrou lépido pelo cômodo apertado de Ichigo, arrastando pelo chão a barra do magnífico quimono de seda púrpura que usava. Aproximou-se do ruivo, rodeou-o e por fim pegou em sua mão, numa carícia branda.

\- Luppi me falou da novidade. Assim que soube, vim correndo parabenizá-lo...

O pequeno moreno apareceu a porta, com seu sorriso irritante, balançando alegremente as longas mangas de seu quimono azul.

\- Eu estava passando e por acaso escutei sua conversa com os donos. Você não ia contar nada pra gente, Ichigo?

\- Luppi! Por favor, você está sendo indiscreto desse jeito. É claro que Ichigo iria comunicar esse acontecimento tão especial ...

Ichigo sentia uma veia saltar em sua testa, no entanto permanecia calado. Szayel era o segundo kagema mais popular da casa, depois de Ulquiorra. Belo e elegante, era também dono de uma inteligência incomum e sabia muito bem como seduzir os incautos clientes para as malhas de sua intricada teia de maquinações.

Desde o começo, Ichigo era recomendado por Kira para não se meter no caminho de Szayel. Sua fama de víbora entre os outros kagemas e os servos era bem conhecida. Ele não suportava ter rivais e ai da pobre criatura que Szayel considerasse como tal. E caso alguém tentasse algo contra ele, a vingança seria certa. Urahara ainda o mantinha na casa de chá unicamente por ser muito lucrativo, e algumas intrigas que Szayel fizesse não seriam motivo suficiente para a sua expulsão da kagemajaya. Portanto, não restava muita saída a não ser evitá-lo a todo custo.

\- Eu posso te dar alguns conselhos se quiser, Ichigo...- riu malicioso, escondendo os lábios na manga do quimono.- Quem é seu patrono de mizuage? Talvez eu até conheça...

\- Não sei. - Ichigo respondeu secamente, olhando para as tábuas do piso.

O mais velho fingiu espanto ao ouvir aquilo. Lançou um olhar cúmplice para Luppi que já estava ao seu lado, e novamente voltou-se para o ruivo.

\- Mas eles não contaram quem era?

\- Foi exigência do cliente!

O ruivo já ia pedir que os dois se retirassem dali, porém o gesto do kagema de cabelos rosados chamou sua atenção. Com o dedo no queixo e um olhar incisivo, Szayel falou:

\- Eu suspeito que o seu cliente é um velhote... Geralmente, eles guardam sigilo sobre sua identidade porque não querem que os kagemas se aflijam. Sim, eles fazem isso na intenção de que os garotinhos imaginem que seus patronos são jovens e vigorosos... E quando se vêem frente a frente, não há mais como escapar.

Ao notar que havia abalado Ichigo, Szayel sorriu triunfante. Encorajado pela presença de seu nii san, Luppi resolveu emendar a estória, aumentando a crueldade:

-Ugh!Um velhote! Não gosto de velhotes. São tão maçantes... E tem um cheiro esquisito. Fora que ficam o tempo todo em cima de você, se esfregando. Ah! E tem mais um porém ...

Luppi se aproximou um pouco mais, e falou baixinho, como quem confidencia um segredo:

\- Você não faz idéia de como é horrível a primeira vez. É uma dor praticamente insuportável! Parece ate que vão te rasgar ao meio. – Luppi fazia questão de exagerar a expressão dorida ao falar sobre esse assunto.

\- Luppi, você está começando a assustar o Ichigo! Pare com isso. Senão é capaz do ruivinho cometer uma bobagem em sua estréia.

Szayel repreendia Luppi de um jeito artificial, balançado o dedo indicador, mas sempre com um sorriso provocativo estampado no rosto. Meneou a cabeça graciosamente e voltou-se para o rapaz ruivo:

\- Não ligue para que o Luppi diz, Ichigo. Quando chegar o momento crucial, feche os olhos, e quando perceber, já terminou tudo!

Ichigo já estava em seu limite. Prestes a expulsar os dois dali, viu Izuru adentrar no cômodo. Szayel abriu mais ainda o sorriso de víbora ao ver o louro. Pegou nas mãos de Izuru de uma maneira gentil e amistosa.

\- Vim parabenizar seu irmãozinho, Izuru –chan! Deve estar orgulhoso pelo preço arrematado, não?

Kira olhou primeiro para Ichigo e depois para Szayel. Deveria dispensar aqueles dois o mais depressa possível, antes que Ichigo o fizesse, na base dos pontapés.

\- Agradeço humildemente por sua atenção, Szayel san, mas não deveria ter o incômodo de sair de seus aposentos para ir ter com meu irmão mais novo.

\- Mas pra mim não é incômodo nenhum, Izuru chan! Eu estava aqui dando alguns conselhos para ele, já que tenho um pouquinho mais de experiência.

\- Novamente agradeço. Mas acredito que isso é de minha inteira responsabilidade. Não precisa se preocupar com assuntos menores como a mizuage do Ichigo.- Izuru respondia polidamente a Szayel, evitando confrontar-se diretamente com ele.

\- Mas Ichigo é sinônimo de preocupação, Izuru san! Acho que ele é capaz de quebrar a cabeça do velhinho que comprou a mizuage dele. Vai ser uma verdadeira tragédia! Você acha mesmo que não devemos nos preocupar? - Luppi tomou a palavra dessa vez, sempre se confiando em Szayel.

\- Agora chega! Fora daqui vocês dois!

Ichigo pegou um potinho contendo pó de arroz e atirou em direção a Luppi. O moreno conseguiu se desviar, e o pequeno pote veio a se quebrar na porta, espalhando o fino pó branco pelo chão e quase sujando os pés de Ulquiorra, que tinha acabado de chegar.

Ulquiorra volveu o olhar para o chão sujo de pó de arroz, em seguida direcionou os grandes e incisivos olhos verdes para os que estavam no quarto. Sem alterar qualquer traço em sua fisionomia, entrou tranqüila e altivamente. Um perfume refinado e marcante se irradiou pelo recinto. Szayel levantou o queixo e olhou o outro de alto a baixo, analisando o fino quimono verde escuro com detalhes bordados.

\- Ulquiorra san. Mas que lindo quimono o que está usando. Esse eu nunca tinha visto...

\- Presente de meu Danna, Szayel san. – Ulquiorra respondeu em poucas palavras, sem olhar para Szayel, que sorriu com simpatia fingida.

\- Ah! Sim, claro... Tinha mesmo que imaginar que foi o seu danna, Ulquiorra san. Devo dizer que ele sempre teve muito bom gosto. E tem verdadeiro prazer em enfeitar suas bonequinhas. Bem, adoraria ficar por mais tempo, mas devo me apressar para a exibição da noite. Com sua licença... – Abaixou-se num cumprimento e retirou-se, sendo seguido por Luppi, que ao contrário do mais velho, mantinha o olhar amedrontado pela presença de Ulquiorra.

A tensão ainda permanecia no lugar. Por muito pouco, o potinho de pó de arroz não atingiu Ulquiorra. Ichigo não sabia nem como agir diante da presença impressionante do pálido kagema a sua frente. Ele era tão bonito, tão diáfano, parecia nem ser desse mundo. Mesmo sendo mais velho que os outros dois, sua aparência não dava mostras de sê-lo. Até mesmo um rebelde como Ichigo ficava desarmado diante de tal visão. Kira fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Ulquiorra o deteve, levantando a mão em um gesto lento e delicado.

\- Não precisa se ocupar em defender seu irmão mais novo, Kira san.- Voltou sua atenção para o ruivo, que mantinha os olhos no chão.

\- Vim para felicitá-lo pela celebração de sua mizuage, Kurosaki Ichigo. – Falou isso sem no entanto demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção em sua voz. O rapaz de cabelos negros curvou-se um pouco como saudação, e Ichigo retribuiu o cumprimento ainda constrangido.

\- Arigatou, Ulquiorra san.

\- Farei as honras da cerimônia, como é do costume da casa. Espero que não cometa nenhum desatino, como tem feito nos últimos tempos.

-Agradecemos a preocupação, Ulquiorra san. Tudo irá acontecer na mais perfeita ordem. – Kira se adiantou novamente, curvando-se respeitosamente ao número um da Ohana no Kikku.

Ulquiorra fez um aceno com a cabeça e foi em direção a entrada do aposento. Porém antes de se retirar, apontou para os pedaços partidos do pote e o pó de arroz espalhado e falou calmamente:

\- Limpe isso...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- O que você queria me mostrar que é tão importante, Kira nii-san?

\- Voce já vai ver Ichigo... – respondeu o louro enquanto puxava Ichigo pela mão.

Entraram nos aposentos de Izuru . Próximo a pequena mesa laqueada estava um suporte com um quimono de mangas longas belíssimo, de cor vermelha brilhante, com delicadas flores de ameixeira bordadas. O mais velho então pediu que Ichigo se aproximasse.

\- Esse furisode é seu, Ichigo. Você precisa vestir algo apropriado para uma cerimônia como a mizuage.

-Ah, Kira nii-san, é muito bonito mesmo, mas... Não vejo razão para usá-lo nisso.

Izuru ficou sério diante da recusa. Encarou Ichigo bem nos olhos e após essa pequena pausa, falou:

\- Ichigo, eu compreendo que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você. Pra mim também não foi. Mas você tem que saber que por mais humilhante que seja, mizuage é um momento muito importante.

\- Mas Kira ...

\- Quando você arremata um bom preço em sua mizuage, boa parte do dinheiro vai para pagar sua dívida. Além disso, quanto maior a quantia, maior vai ser o preço de seus serviços. Isso implica dizer que as chances de encontrar bons clientes são maiores. Entende o que quero dizer? O que seu patrono fez foi uma generosidade...

Ichigo não tinha palavras. Mesmo que não concordasse com tudo, aquele raciocínio fazia todo sentido. Ele nunca havia pensado sobre isso.

\- E além do mais, Ichigo, pra quem já enfrentou coisas piores nessa vida... Um mizuage não significa quase nada.

Os lindos olhos de Kira se anuviaram um pouco depois de ter falado aquilo. Ichigo também foi tomado de melancolia ao relembrar toda a tortuosa sucessão de fatos que passou até chegar aquele lugar. Depois daquele breve momento, foi o louro que quebrou o silêncio, com a voz mais amena, tentando dissipar a tristeza.

\- Você vai ficar lindo nele, Ichigo. Vermelho combina muito com a cor de seu cabelo. Não é todo mundo que fica bem com essa cor.

-Izuru nii san... Como foi a sua mizuage?

A pergunta feita pelo mais novo deixou o louro da cor de um tomate, o que fez com que Ichigo tivesse se arrependido pela pergunta. Aquilo era embaraçoso para o ruivo também, mas ele precisava saber sobre isso da boca de alguém em quem realmente confiasse, para ao menos tentar se acostumar melhor com a idéia.

\- Bem... Tudo o que posso falar é que foi... diferente de tudo o que eu já passei antes. – Um sorriso apareceu levemente em seus lábios rosados. - Meu patrono, Ichimaru san, foi muito paciente e gentil comigo.

Ouvir aquele nome fez Ichigo ainda mais envergonhado. Lembrou-se da situação em que viu os dois juntos no jardim horas antes. Ainda podia sentir a aura daquela serpente sedutora circundando Izuru. Evitou olhar diretamente para ele, com medo que algum sinal em seu rosto o denunciasse. Sentiu a mão longa e suave de Kira a tocar a sua.

\- O que tem a fazer é apenas esperar e deixar que ele te conduza. Tenho certeza de que nem Yoruichi sama e nem Urahara sama te dariam algum mau- caráter como patrono.

O jovem suspirou, enquanto ouvia a alegre música dos acordes de um shamisen. Enquanto isso, no jardim, as primeiras folhas avermelhadas do ácer começavam a cair, suscitando a quem olhava inspirações poéticas e românticas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As noite da mizuage finalmente havia chegado. Não era necessário dizer que havia uma tensa expectativa no ar. Todos ali queriam saber o que aconteceria com o garoto problema da casa de chá.

Ichigo banhou-se, em seguida vestiu a combinação de seda. Teve os longos cabelos acobreados penteados, perfumados e arrumados. A maquiagem rubra resplandecia em seus lábios e olhos. Camareiras ajudaram-no com o quimono presenteado por Kira. O laço de seu obi foi atado na frente pela primeira vez.

O rapaz no entanto mantinha-se inalterado, frio. Talvez fosse por conta do nervosismo, pensaram. Seguiu para o corredor junto com Kira e vieram ter com os donos da casa.

\- Ah, Ichigo, está deslumbrante... O cliente vai ter uma enorme satisfação de te ver assim tão bonito. – a dona realmente estava encantada ao ver Ichigo naquele quimono.

\- Com toda certeza, ele vai ter Youruichi san! Ele já está esperando nos aposentos de Ulquiorra san! Oh, oh! E está impaciente. Imaginem só o que ele não vai fazer quando estiverem sozinhos! – Urahara olhava com um brilho malicioso, sendo o rosto parcialmente coberto eplo leque.

\- Não vá fazer nenhuma gracinha Ichigo. Caso contrário, arranco seu couro numa surra! – Youruichi falava descontraída, sorrindo, mas sempre com um tom ameaçador. Era isso que a tornava mais terrível aos olhos dos garotos.

O ruivo crispou os lábios. Sentiu a mão de Izuru apertar a sua. Levantou o rosto e o mais velho lhe sorriu.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Chegaram aos aposentos de Ulquiorra. Abriram a porta de correr e Ichigo entrou. O rapaz sentiu o coração parar ao descobrir a identidade de seu patrono.

\- Já não era sem tempo, Kurosaki Ichigo... - Grimmjow alargou o sorriso cheio de dentes, um sorriso malicioso, mas ao mesmo tempo sincero.

\- Não vai cumprimentá-lo, Ichigo?- Youruichi deu um leve toque no ombro do rapaz que continuava parado, de pé, olhando para o samurai sentado ao lado de Ulquiorra.

Rapidamente, Ichigo se recompôs e fez o cumprimento, ajoelhando-se e inclinando o corpo, com os braços esticados e as mãos juntas, apenas a ponta dos dedos tocando o aquele rapazinho esquentado e rebelde, lindamente vestido se curvar em agradecimento fez com que os olhos azuis de Grimmjow brilhassem de desejo luxurioso.

Ao levantar o rosto, Ichigo percebeu aquele brilho nos olhos de seu patrono e sentiu o rosto em brasa. Nunca sequer passou-lhe pela cabeça que justamente ele poderia ser seu patrono de mizuage. Achou que o interesse de Grimmjow era apenas uma brincadeira, uma troça. Tramou vários planos no intuito de procurá-lo e de repente, o samurai estava ali, na sua frente.

Ulquiorra então ergueu o braço num modo elegante, apontando para a almofada revestida de seda e disposta na extremidade da mesinha laqueada.

\- Sente-se , Kurosaki Ichigo. A cerimônia irá começar.

Ichigo respirou fundo e sentou-se. Grimmjow fez o mesmo na outra extremidade. Estava orgulhoso e muito cheio de si. Os outros acompanhantes da cerimônia tomaram seus lugares. Uma jovem criada pôs uma bandeja com várias taças de sakê na mesa. O ruivo pegou uma e tomou três goles da bebida, e em seguida, passou para o samurai. Os dedos de ambos tocaram-se levemente. Grimmjow sorriu com o canto da boca ao ver o rosto de Ichigo corado. Pegou a taça a também tomou três goles. Repetiram o mesmo gesto três vezes, usando as outras taças.

Agora os dois estavam ligados formalmente. Após o término da cerimônia, a criada ajoelhou-se e abriu a porta de correr. Todos se levantaram e saíram. Ichigo procurou Izuru com o olhar e o louro deu um sorriso doce e confiante para seu irmão mais novo. Ele mesmo também estava surpreso com o fato de Grimmjow ser o patrono misterioso de Ichigo.

O ruivo seguiu em frente, para o quarto que já sabia previamente onde se daria a consumação de sua mizuage, e o samurai o seguiu. O silêncio era tão grande que era possível ouvir o arrastar do pesado quimono de seda vermelho no piso e o leve tilintar dos enfeites no cabelo acobreado do kagema. O mais novo se sentiu tentado várias vezes a olhar para trás, mas manter a formalidade do momento era o mais seguro a se fazer. Poderia passar por tolo na frente do samurai.

Já Grimmjow parecia tranqüilo, embevecido com a situação. Estava pensando em como tudo tinha sido relativamente fácil de se resolver. Tinha até se divertido no final das contas. Quando havia chegado na tarde do dia anterior à casa de chá e adentrado no escritório de seu proprietário, a mizuage de Ichigo já estava em fase de fechamento. A julgar pelas roupas deveria ser algum comerciante, e este já tinha alguns anos nas costas.

Grimmjow entrou sem cerimônia e falou do que veio tratar. Urahara então se desculpou com o samurai, pois a negociação já havia sido fechada. Isso não o fez de rogado. Sentou-se ao lado do homem, tirou a espada ainda embainhada e a bateu com a ponta virada para o chão, fazendo com que as tábuas do piso estremecessem. Olhou em seguida para o pobre homem que se intimidou com o tamanho e com o gesto do samurai. Num sorriso ameaçador, o jovem então falou—lhe que já fazia muito tempo que queria ser o patrono de Ichigo, e que ninguém poderia lhe tirar esse direito. O homem ficou apavorado e pegou a quantia de dinheiro de volta. Desculpou-se com ambos e retirou-se rápido. Urahara ainda fez menção de lamentar, mas o samurai jogou-lhe um saco de tecido fino na mesa desorganizada. O proprietário pegou e ao ver a quantia absurda que continha, ficou com o rosto iluminado. O valor era três vezes maior do que a última oferta. Derreteu-se então em agradecimentos para Grimmjow.

Ser samurai naquela época era mesmo um privilégio. Deu uma risada baixa e então passou a se concentrar no andar elegante do rapazinho de quimono rubro a sua frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudo já estava previamente preparado para a ocasião. Havia uma bandeja com sakê e o chá estava disposto em um pequeno braseiro. A lanterna de papel acesa em um suporte dava uma atmosfera especial àquele lugar. O vermelho da seda que recobria o futon era evidenciado ainda mais pela luz amarelada, assim como o quimono e os cabelos de Ichigo. Imediatamente veio a mente do samurai a idéia do calor do fogo, chamas a aquecerem seu corpo, envolvendo-o em uma sedutora aura de luxúria. A cada minuto que passava, o samurai se sentia mais curioso e atraído por aquele garoto. E não era é só a beleza física dele. Ichigo tinha algo no olhar que ao mesmo tempo irritava e encantava Grimmjow, uma petulante superioridade se estampava naqueles olhos castanhos. Queria domar toda aquela insolência, e naquela noite iria alcançar seu intento.

Estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Apesar da seriedade na expressão, os olhos castanhos de Ichigo brilhavam. O compasso de seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. O corpo mantinha-se tenso, como sempre acontece nesses momentos de grande importância . E o momento com que ele tanto sonhava havia chegado, da maneira mais inesperada possível, mas nem por isso menos desejado. Tomou fôlego e falou ao samurai:

\- Talvez você nem se lembre mais de mim, mas eu... Nunca me esqueci de você. Nem pelo o que fez por mim. – Ichigo mantinha as mãos escondidas pelo laço do obi, apertadas, evitando que tremessem pela ansiedade.

\- Tch! Isso é algum tipo de galanteio por conta de eu ter comprado sua mizuage? – Grimmjow mantinha sempre um sorriso impertinente.

\- Não... Falo do que aconteceu seis anos atrás, aqui em Yoshi-cho. – O sorriso de Grimmjow se desfez, e como num facho de luz, acontecimentos esquecidos começavam a se formar em sua mente, ainda embaçados. Tudo veio ficar nítido quando Ichigo tirou da carteira de seda que trazia dentro de seu quimono um crucifixo de prata, com um nome gravado em letras estrangeiras em seu verso, cujo significado o rapaz nunca soube decifrar.

\- Acredito que seja seu... Deixou cair quando foi embora. – Pôs o crucifixo preso pela corrente no tatame. Grimmjow arregalou os olhos para o objeto e em seguida para Ichigo.

-Não acredito. Então, aquele pirralho era mesmo você?


	4. Flor de espinhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem estava esperando por algo romântico nesse lemon pode sair um pouco desapontado. ( Bem, estamos tratando de Grimmjow não é? Se ele fosse gentil, extremamente carinhoso, eu ia fugir totalmente da natureza dele. E Ichigo também se mostrou bastante indócil. xD) Mesmo assim, com as justificativas na minha cabeça, eu me senti um pouco incomodada ao escrever esse lemon. Mas também senti que era necessário acontecer isso para as outras coisas que estão por vir nessa fic fluirem bem.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Este coração

de tanto te desejar

vai-se quebrando

em milhares pedacinhos -

mas nem um só vou perder

Shikibu.

XXXXXXXXX

Já eram altas horas de uma fria noite de inverno e o movimento nas ruas de Yoshi-cho já havia diminuído. A maioria dos freqüentadores haviam ido embora ou estavam recolhidos nos estabelecimentos. Pouquíssimos se arriscavam a andar por aquelas ruas.

Uma dessas pessoas era um jovem samurai, onde os primeiros sinais do homem feito já se manifestavam. Esfregava as mãos uma na outra, a fim de aquecê-las. De vez em quando olhava para o alto de uma das janelas da Ohana no Kikku, que ainda permanecia acesa. Bufou mal humorado e resolveu seguir seu caminho.

A escuridão era um bom esconderijo, apesar do jovem não ter nenhum receio de andar sozinho por aquelas ruas . Ele levantou o rosto ao escutar um grito abafado, vindo de uma viela escura. Parou a fim de ter certeza de que não era sua imaginação a querer lhe pregar uma peça. Em seguida ouviu um barulho de um baque surdo, como se algo ou alguém estivesse sendo atirado ao chão. Um choro de criança ainda se esboçou, sendo sufocado logo depois.

O samurai então decidiu se aproximar, em alerta, com a mão no cabo de sua katana. Sorrateiramente, andou pela viela e parou ao ver os vultos de um homem e um menino.

\- Pssiuu! Quieto moleque! Deixe de choramingar, isso vai terminar logo...- o homem deu uma risada maliciosa enquanto afrouxava a faixa do quimono.

O pobre menino se debatia inutilmente,amordaçado e com as mãos amarradas, enquanto o homem tentava levantar o quimono que este usava.

Sem perder mais um minuto, o jovem samurai atacou o homem, com um golpe ágil e preciso. O sangue jorrou forte pelo chão e pelas paredes, tendo o homem morrido sem nem ao menos saber o que o havia atingido.

\- Hunf. Seu sangue nem sequer é digno do fio da minha espada, estuprador nojento... – Ele então pegou um lenço branco de dentro de seu quimono e limpou o sangue que permanecia na lâmina.

Voltou-se então para a criança que o observava com os olhos esbugalhados. Devia estar assustado por ver um homem ser morto na sua frente. O jovem samurai tratou de solta-lo de suas amarras.

Assim que se viu livre, o garoto mirou os grandes olhos castanhos para seu salvador. Começou então a soluçar e as lagrimas a caírem por seu rosto. Choramingou algo que o samurai identificou como sendo um obrigado.

\- Esse homem aí já deve estar no quinto dos infernos, não precisa mais ficar chorando! Anda, não vai me dizer de onde você veio, moleque? Isso aqui não é lugar nem hora de ficar vadiando.

O menino bem que tentava, mas não conseguia conter o choro. Estava assustado, confuso e sozinho. O mais velho então se irritou e gritou com o outro:

\- Pára de chorar! Acha que chorando vai resolver alguma coisa? Por isso que odeio pirralhos! Ainda mais chorões...

Amedontrado com a reação daquele samurai, o pobre garotinho não teve outro remédio a não ser calar a boca. Com a luz do luar, o samurai pode ver bem a fisionomia dele. Era até bonitinho, apesar das marcas do choro ainda frescas no rosto. E o mais interessante, ele tinha os cabelos acobreados, brilhantes.

O samurai então virou-se e tratou de seguir o seu caminho. Olhou novamente para o menino ruivo que se encontrava encolhido no chão sujo.

\- Vaza pra tua casa moleque. Tua mãe deve estar preocupada.

Deu mais alguns passos e vociferou novamente ao sentir que menino se levantou.

\- E nem pense em me seguir, ouviu, bem? Já disse que odeio pirralhos.

O menino ficou vendo o samurai se afastar ,sumindo de sua vista. Ele ficou a olhar para a entrada do beco, como se esperasse que o mais velho retornasse ate que algo brilhante no chão mais a sua frente chamou-lhe a atenção. Pegou o objeto preso a uma corrente e limpou a sujeira e os respingos de sangue. Era uma espécie de jóia. Ela tinha um formato totalmente desconhecido para ele. Era trabalhado com gravações e arabescos rebuscados. Em seu verso, um nome gravado com caracteres estranhos e desconhecidos. O objeto marcava o local onde o jovem espadachim estava antes de partir.

O pequeno ruivo então guardou o objeto dentro de seu quimono e o apertou de encontro ao peito.

XXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow olhava fixamente para o crucifixo prateado que brilhava a luz da lanterna. Ele lembrou se que havia perdido a jóia depois de ter ajudado Ichigo a se livrar do estuprador. Não havia mais dúvida de que aquele moleque chorão era o lindo kagema a sua frente. O rapaz ruivo ousou esboçar um olhar de confiança e contentamento, pois agora sabia que o samurai o havia reconhecido. Então, Ichigo curvou-se diante dele, com o rosto amparado pelas mãos unidas.

\- Arigatou gozaimasu... Naquela época , eu não soube nem como te agradecer adequadamente. Se estou aqui agora, vivo, devo ao senhor, Grimmjow dono. Serei eternamente grato.

\- Oe! Pode se levantar.

Ichigo ergueu o corpo depressa, mas permaneceu sentado, sem saber ao certo como agir com o samurai. Grimmjow então se dirigiu para o futon e deitou-se. Pegou uma das taças de sake postas na bandeja laqueada. Estendeu a mesma para o rapaz, com a expressão impaciente.

\- Não vai me servir?

O rapaz teve uma leve hesitação, mas se recompôs rápido e pegou uma delicada garrafa de porcelana e despejou a bebida na taça. Não olhou diretamente para o samurai, mas sabia que aquele azul tão brilhante estava mirando diretamente para ele. A sensação era estranha, e Ichigo sentia o rosto queimar novamente.

\- Pegue uma taça pra você também. Odeio beber sozinho e com alguém só olhando. – falando isso, tomou quase toda a bebida num só gole.- Além do mais, temos que comemorar nosso reencontro, não?

Ichigo acabou fazendo o que o outro pediu, ainda um tanto receoso, já que não era acostumado a beber e podia se embriagar facilmente. Tomou alguns goles e sentia a bebida queimar por dentro.

\- Então, como foi que te pegaram de volta? – Grimmjow perguntou isso estendendo novamente a taça vazia para Ichigo.

\- Er... Bem, foi logo depois de sua partida, Grimmjow san. Acabei topando com um dos servos da casa de chá assim que atravessei a viela e eles me levaram de volta. Tomei uma surra daquelas assim que cheguei. Mas daquela vez, já não chorei mais... Aprendi que só chorando, eu não vou conseguir nada.

\- Eh! Então você virou esse rebelde por minha causa? Me sinto até honrado!

O samurai deu uma gargalhada alta, poderosa, que reverberou por todo o aposento. A figura dele era mesmo impressionante, mas não chegava a intimidar o mais novo. Muito pelo contrário.

\- Não sei porque está rindo. Não falei nada que fosse engraçado.

\- Eh. É que eu tenho mesmo o dom de despertar o que tem de pior nas pessoas. Até mesmo em uma bonequinha como você. - O samurai tomou outro gole de sake, com um olhar insinuante para o kagema.

Ichigo franziu o cenho , e tomou um gole cheio do sake em sua taça tão depressa, que acabou tossindo e deixando escapar um pouco do liquido pelo canto da boca. Grimmjow ao perceber isso, deixou a taça que segurava no chão e se aproximou de Ichigo, em movimentos sinuosos como de um felino. Então, achegou-se do rosto do rapaz e com a língua limpou o resto de sake que escorria.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer com aquele toque simples e ao mesmo tempo cheio de malícia. Em seguida, sentiu a mão grande do maior passar por sua cintura, enlaçando-o. Nervoso, direcionou o olhar para o mais velho, que lhe mostrava os dentes num sorriso escancarado de luxúria.

\- Quer me agradecer de verdade, Ichigo? Essa noite vai ser sua oportunidade de fazer isso por mim.

Ichigo ainda abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas os lábios de Grimmjow o fizeram se calar. A boca quente de Grimmjow roçava na de Ichigo, insistindo, forçando a entrada com a língua.

O rubro carmim ia sendo apagado aos poucos dos lábios cheios de Ichigo. Sentiu quando Grimmjow invadiu o interior de sua boca, com muita avidez. O abraço do samurai também se tornou mais urgente, com o braço robusto se enlaçando mais forte de encontro a cintura do kagema. Ichigo ouvia o farfalhar da seda de seu quimono sendo roçada de encontro ao kosode que seu patrono usava. A mão livre de Grimmjow se pôs debaixo dos longos cabelos acobreados, ficando pousada sobre sua nuca.

O ruivo demorou a corresponder, de tão estarrecido que estava com aquele primeiro contato carnal que o samurai lhe proporcionava. O coração pulsava depressa, a respiração estava pesada, ofegante, e ele também sentia uma energia quente e prazerosa se irradiar em seu baixo ventre. Tudo o que menor fez foi se deixar conduzir por aquele beijo tão intenso, apoiando as mãos nos ombros possantes de seu patrono.

Quando estava a ponto de ficar sem ar, Grimmjow cessou o beijo. Deparou-se com Ichigo absorto, ofegante, e riu. Os dedos do samurai brincavam com os fios de cabelo do ruivo, deixando-o com a pele da nuca eriçada pelo carinho.

Novamente Grimmjow aproximou o rosto do kagema e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, para em seguida se afundar naquela boca tépida. O samurai aumentava ainda mais a intensidade do beijo, instigando Ichigo a fazer o mesmo, pelos provocantes movimentos de sua língua atrevida a roçar na de seu inexperiente parceiro.

Cada vez mais enlevado por aquelas sensações novas, Ichigo enlaçou os braços pelas costas largas de Grimmjow, apertando e sentindo a força daquele corpo. O mais velho deslizou a mão que se encontrava na nuca do outro para a curva de seu pescoço, descendo então para a linha do ombro, afastando a aba do quimono junto com as combinações, fazendo com que as camadas de seda caíssem suavemente, revelando a pele nua e eriçada pela excitação.

Grimmjow então largou a boca de Ichigo e passou a língua pela curva do pescoço, descendo ate o ombro. Depois disso, alternava beijos e mordidas naquela pele macia. Ichigo acabou deixando escapar um gemidinho. A novidade fazia com que as sensações fossem ainda mais intensas. Em compensação, o nervosismo e a insegurança cresceram dentro dele, como uma pequena erva daninha que aparece para macular a beleza de um jardim perfumado e exótico.

A força das carícias do mais velho aumentava, e a mão grande e calejada deslizou e enfiou-se por entres as camadas do quimono, procurando pela intimidade do rapaz ruivo, ávido por tocá-la. Ichigo assustou-se com o gesto, e viu-se assaltado novamente pelos beijos de Grimmjow, que parecia ficar mais agressivo a medida que se excitava mais. O ruivo então tentou se desvencilhar daquele abraço, empurrando, batendo, se afastando dos lábios famintos do samurai. Grimmjow entretanto insistia, apertando Ichigo ainda mais contra si, esmagando-o e sufocando-o com aquela força avassaladora de tesão.

Grimmjow sentiu uma dor aguda e perfurante no braço e soltou Ichigo bruscamente. Olhou para o braço e viu um dos enfeites de cabelo que o rapaz usava cravado em sua carne. O ruivo se afastava se arrastando ainda sentado, ofegante e o com o quimono desalinhado, deixando uma das pernas a mostra, quase pelo meio da coxa.

Num acesso de raiva, Grimmjow tirou o enfeite e o jogou para longe, sem se importar com o sangue que começou a manchar a roupa. Com os olhos azuis faiscando de ira, esbravejou:

\- Enlouqueceu de vez?

\- Não permiti que você me tocasse... Que tocasse o meu... Você me desrespeitou!

\- Permissão? E agora preciso da sua permissão, é isso? Eu paguei por uma mizuage, não por uma conversinha! Você sabe que tem cumprir sua parte no contrato!

As narinas de Ichigo aumentaram com a lufada de ar furiosa que saiu por elas. Mesmo depois de tudo, o samurai só estava pensando na maldita mizuage. O ruivo julgou que seu patrono era igual a todos os freqüentadores daquela casa, só esperando serem atendidos em seus desejos egoístas de luxúria. Os olhos de Grimmjow se estreitaram e por fim ele falou ao rapazinho:

\- Dessa vez você mexeu com a pessoa errada, moranguinho. Eu sempre consigo o que quero. E com você não vai ser diferente.

Ichigo então tirou outro enfeite de seu cabelo e apontou para o samurai, ameaçadoramente quando percebeu que o samurai se aproximara. Sorriu provocativo e falou:

\- Você mesmo falou que desperta o que tem de pior nas pessoas. Pois bem, se me quer, então venha me pegar. Agora não sou mais aquele menininho boboca...

Grimmjow arreganhou os dentes num sorriso sardônico diante da provocação. Talvez um pouco mais de emoção deixaria sua noite ainda melhor. Tirou rápido o haori e o kosode e jogou de qualquer jeito no chão, deixando a forte musculatura a mostra do olhar admirado do kagema.

O samurai movimentou-se rápido na direção do rapaz, que revidou com um golpe do enfeite. Grimmjow se desviou habilmente do objeto pontiagudo e manteve a guarda. Ele ainda mantinha o seu sorriso cínico, divertindo-se a custa da expressão furiosa do mais jovem. Até que o ruivinho tinha certo talento para duelos. Novamente moveu-se, e dessa vez conseguiu segurar o braço de Ichigo, desarmando-o. De outro golpe, derrubou o rapazinho no futon, e o imobilizou pondo-se em cima dele com o peso de seu corpo e segurando-lhe os pulsos com apenas uma das mãos, com a mesma facilidade de quem segura um graveto. Ichigo tentava se soltar, debatendo-se inutilmente, enquanto ouvia o seu patrono rindo com uma ponta de crueldade. Um a um, os kanzashi do ruivo foram sendo retirados pelo samurai.

\- Esses enfeites te deixam uma graça, mas eu prezo muito por minha integridade física.

-Seu...

\- E se você tentar outra gracinha,quebro seu pescoço.

Ichigo sentiu uma fisgada na virilha quando o quadril de Grimmjow se esfregou devagar junto ao dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo mascarar o prazer que sentia. Grimmjow mexeu-se novamente, dessa vez mais incisivo que da primeira. O pobre rapaz não pode mais se conter e deixou que um lamento de prazer escapasse de seus lábios.

\- Está gostando disso, não?

-Não! hun!

Grimmjow lambeu sensualmente a orelha do mais novo, fazendo com que este prendesse a respiração para conter o próprio deleite.

-Admita que quer isso tanto quanto eu... Você quer se mostrar tão cheio de brio,mas no fundo não vale nada...

Ichigo gritou em protesto e se mexeu furioso ao ouvir aquilo, mas Grimmjow ergueu o corpo e pôs o joelho em cima da pernas à mostra do mais novo, imobilizando-o. O samurai então procurou pelo obi do kagema. Sem muita dificuldade, Grimmjow desatou a faixa de seda bordada e em seguida o cordão que prendia o quimono por baixo dela. As camadas coloridas se abriram e desceram pelo corpo de Ichigo como uma caricia. Logo depois, era a combinação a ser aberta e deslizar. O ruivo enrubesceu violentamente ao ver que estava com a nudez totalmente a mostra para o samurai, cujos olhos ganharam um brilho especial e libidinoso ao ver a beleza adolescente daquele corpo.

O samurai deu um riso de triunfo. Abaixou o rosto procurando os lábios do ruivo, mas este virou o rosto, ainda resistindo. O maior parou por um breve instante, mas em seguida abocanhou devagar o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo e o puxou.

Ainda sob o jugo de seu patrono, a única coisa que Ichigo podia fazer era sentir sua pele sendo acariciada com a fúria de uma excitação arrebatada. O corpo do rapaz tremia e sua pele se arrepiava. Os mamilos reagiram quase de imediato ao estímulo, se enrijecendo. O maior traidor de Ichigo era ele mesmo. Estava impotente diante das investidas de Grimmjow. Sua respiração começava novamente a se descompassar e seu baixo ventre a latejar em uma onda abrasadora de calor e desejo.

A lenta agonia do ruivo estava apenas no inicio. O samurai abriu caminho com a mão para o sexo do kagema, que arqueou as costas num êxtase quase incontrolável. A boca entreaberta do rapaz deixou transparecer um murmúrio de satisfação, enquanto o mais velho passou a brincar com seu pênis que começava a enrijecer.

Os dedos grandes sabiam como mexer na intimidade do garoto. Em pouco tempo ficaram melados pelo líquido morno que começava a escapar por entre eles. Ichigo mantinha-se com os olhos fechados a maior parte do tempo, mas das poucas vezes em que se atrevia a abri-los, sempre cruzava com aquele azul claro e metálico daquele olhar que se assemelhava mais a dois espelhos. Em seguida fechava o castanho de seus olhos depressa, com o rosto em brasa. Grimmjow aumentou então o ritmo com a mão cada vez mais úmida pelo liquido que escorria do falo de Ichigo.

Ichigo estava ao mesmo tempo constrangido e excitado por ser tocado tão escancaradamente. Quase desfaleceu quando sentiu o dedo polegar rodear devagar a cabeça do falo pulsante. Teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve a tempo. Em compensação, não conseguiu refrear o próprio gozo, que jorrou fortemente de sua intimidade para a mão do samurai.

\- Tão rápido Ichigo?... – Grimmjow ria baixo e cinicamente.

Ichigo trincou os dentes de raiva diante da provocação, mas não pode reagir, pois ainda se recuperava de tamanho arroubo de sensações deliciosas e intensas. Grimmjow se divertia com a falta de experiência de Ichigo.

O ruivo sentiu a pressão sobre seus pulsos sumir e o sangue voltar a circular por suas mãos. Seu coração voltou a bater mais rápido quando a boca do samurai saboreava os vestígios ainda quentes da essência do kagema que respingaram em seu corpo . A língua percorreu o umbigo, subiu pela barriga até o peito. Passeou então para um dos mamilos ainda eretos e o rodeou com um movimento da língua, arrancando um gemido quase inaudível.

O volume entre as pernas de Grimmjow aumentava cada vez mais, tornando o hakama algo muito incômodo de usar. Desatou o nó que prendia a vestimenta e se fez logo livre dela, atirando o hakama pelo chão do cômodo. A ereção grande, pulsante despontava no fundoshi e a expressão tensa que Ichigo fez ao ver aquilo encheram o samurai de vaidade libidinosa.

Exibindo-se, Grimmjow afrouxou o fundoshi, se aproximou do ruivo e o agarrou pela cintura com força, o erguendo em seguida para que ficasse frente a frente com ele. O rapaz sentiu a ereção enorme roçar contra a sua sexualidade e gemeu involuntariamente.

O brilho coruscante daqueles olhos azuis pareciam ter poder hipnotizante em Ichigo. O rapazinho não conseguia desviar-se daquele olhar incisivo de fera. Ele não impediu que Grimmjow tirasse o quimono que ainda lhe resguardavam os ombros e os braços.

O ruivo foi erguido de maneira que se sentasse no colo do parceiro, de pernas abertas e com a sua sexualidade encostando junto ao fundoshi do outro.

\- Ahn! – gemer era a única coisa que o rapaz conseguia fazer àquele momento.

Grimmjow fez com que Ichigo envolvesse os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e mexeu o quadril de encontro ao dele. O ruivo sentiu as mãos grandes do samurai lhe apertarem as nádegas com força, empurrando contra o seu ventre.

Mais uma vez, Grimmjow manobrava o corpo de Ichigo, mais precisamente, as nádegas, apertando, mexendo com força. Inconscientemente, o ruivo cedia e se movia-se ao sabor de sua vontade e das brutas caricias, roçando seu baixo ventre no do seu amante. O tecido do fundoshi se encontrava úmido pelo liquido que escapava de suas virilidades. Ambos alternavam gemidos e sussurros pela libido exaltada. Trocavam beijos molhados, famintos.

Ichigo retesou o corpo em desconforto ao sentir o golpe de um dos dedos úmidos de saliva de seu amante junto a entrada entre suas nádegas. Grimmjow o apertou contra seu corpo num gesto brusco, para impedir que o rapaz tentasse escapar. O mais velho tateava o interior do outro. Ichigo gemeu quase sufocado ao ter seu ponto mais sensível tocado. Ele foi varrido por uma onda incontrolável de prazer. Cada músculo de seu corpo retesou diante daquela sensação enlouquecedora.

Ainda em êxtase, foi assaltado novamente por outro golpe, mais incisivo que o anterior. O rapaz se agarrou com força ao corpo viril de seu amante, no intuito de não cair desfalecido ali mesmo. Os dedos iam e vinham, rodeavam e massageavam o justo orifício. Da boca entreaberta do jovem , escapavam gemidos curtos e engrolados.

Grimmjow também estava no limite. Mal conseguia seguir com a preliminar. E num arroubou impetuoso, atirou Ichigo no futon, livrou-se do fundoshi e afastou as pernas do ruivo. Trouxe o mais novo para junto de si pelos quadris. Podia sentir a carne trêmula do mais jovem em suas mãos. A respiração de Ichigo estava curta e rápida. O samurai ainda parou por uma mera fração de tempo para olhar para o rapazinho. Os seus olhos tinham um brilho especial, diferente. Não era mais o mesmo brilho de inocência dos olhos daquele garotinho do beco mal iluminado.

O mais novo ainda quis balbuciar algo, mas não teve tempo para isso. Em um segundo, a expressão de Ichigo se converteu em dolorosa agonia. O rapaz trincou os dentes, querendo suportar a dor lancinante de ser penetrado pela vara do outro. Grimmjow rosnou algo que parecia ser um palavrão. Resfolegando, projetou-se de novo contra a entrada estreita, afastando ainda mais as pernas do garoto, segurando pelas coxas.

Apertando o futon ao ponto de rasgá-lo, Ichigo já não conseguia suportar a dor. O samurai era grande demais, forte demais. Era uma tarefa inglória tentar não gritar com a invasão impetuosa e selvagem a rasgar seu corpo por dentro . Achava que não conseguiria acomodar Grimmjow totalmente. Engolindo o orgulho diante do quase desespero, falou com voz falha para o patrono:

-...P-pare!

\- ...Aguente! Isso vai passar logo!- Grimmjow retesou a boca num esgar, enquanto seu olhar azul faiscava como de uma fera concentrada em abater sua vitima.

Ichigo virou o rosto e nem se importou mais em gritar com mais um avanço de Grimmjow:

\- Você vai me matar!

\- Quieto! Você vai sobreviver... garanto. – dizendo isso, Grimmjow prendeu Ichigo com mais força e deu um última investida de encontro a ele.

Grimmjow gemeu ruidosamente quando se sentiu totalmente dentro de Ichigo. A cavidade quente se contraia, apertando calorosamente o falo do samurai. Foi a muito custo que ele conseguiu se controlar para não gozar dentro do ruivo naquele instante. Grimmjow abaixou um pouco o corpo e procurou pelos lábios de Ichigo. O beijo veio devagar, lascivo e faminto, salgado pela única lágrima que rolou do rosto do mais jovem.

O samurai mexeu o quadril devagar, mas com firmeza. O som mavioso e lamentoso da voz de Ichigo complementava o movimento estertorante de seu corpo ao avanço de Grimmjow. O deleite começava a se sobressair em meio a dor.

\- Humm... Está melhor... Agora, não?... – o samurai balbuciou essas palavras tropegamente, dando mais uma estocada possante contra a cavidade do menor.

Ichigo apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. O samurai então sentiu o toque trêmulo das mãos do kagema subir em seus braços.

Grimmjow passou a menear-se devagar, deslizando a carne rígida e pulsante do membro em movimentos compassados e incisivos para dentro do corpo de Ichigo, que passou a acompanhar o mesmo ritmo ondeante de seu parceiro ao mesmo tempo que procurou estimular a própria sexualidade com uma das mãos, guiado pelo instinto e pela busca de aumentar aquela sensação.

A intensidade das estocadas ficou cada vez maior,cada vez mais selvagem e intensa. O suor recobria os corpos de ambos. As mãos grandes de Grimmjow apertavam agora os quadris de Ichigo com força, enquanto continuava em sua cavalgada. Gemidos , gritos e urros se misturavam e ecoavam pelo recinto.

Ichigo era empurrado contra o futon a cada investida de seu amante. Suas unhas se cravaram no braço musculoso na agonia sufocante e desesperada do ápice que se aproximava. Por instantes, achou que realmente seria morto pelo samurai, mas não por sua espada e sim pelo membro que o preenchia voluptuosamente. A sensação era quase enlouquecedora de tão de boa que o jovem pensou estar a ponto de desfalecer.

Grimmjow sentiu que já estava se aproximando de seu limite. Erguendo um pouco os quadris do kagema, retirou-se quase por completo de dentro dele e lançou-se novamente, numa estocada derradeira, acertando em cheio a próstata do mais jovem.

Ichigo teve o corpo assolado pelo tremor sem controle que o ápice lhe causara. O quadril moveu-se num espasmo, derramando o sêmen junto ao ventre de Grimmjow. O kagema sentiu também uma farta e quente golfada dentro de si e ouviu a voz do samurai num ruído gutural diante do êxtase.

O pesado corpo de Grimmjow tombou por cima do de Ichigo, exaurido. Ambos sentiam suas respirações descompassadas e as batidas do coração aceleradas diminuírem o ritmo. Ichigo mal raciocinava, apenas sentia. Passados mais alguns instantes, o samurai se retirou de dentro do kagema.

Grimmjow então ficou sentado em cima do futon e passou a mão do rosto para os cabelos, retirando os vestígios de suor. Voltou-se então para o rapaz ao seu lado e notou o fio vívido de sangue correndo pela coxa dele e indo se cair no tecido avermelhado, formando uma mancha escura no tecido.

O mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior. Na sua ânsia de possuí-lo, esqueceu-se completamente de que Ichigo era inocente que poderia ter sido mais gentil com o garoto. Aquilo deveria estar doendo horrores, apesar do ruivo não dar mostras. Que orgulho idiota o dele...

O samurai então viu o ruivo se levantar, com certa dificuldade. Ichigo voltou o olhar para seu patrono e falou:

\- O seu braço ainda está sangrando. É melhor cuidar disso. – era de se admirar a aparente segurança de Ichigo e a sua obstinação em não deixar transparecer a dor que sentia pelo corpo.

-Hunf, não precisa importar com isso... Não foi nada grave. – Grimmjow respondeu passando os dedos por cima do ferimento, limpando o sangue.

\- Mas pode ficar pior – Ichigo ainda franziu o cenho, contrariado com o pouco caso do mais velho.

-Já disse que não foi nada! Vá descansar. Você está precisando mais do que eu... – falou olhando para a perna manchada de sangue do ruivo.

Ichigo crispou os lábios em desagrado, se afastou e reclinou-se no futon, de costas para o samurai. Grimmjow trouxe a coberta do futon e cobriu Ichigo. Pensou ainda em lhe afagar os cabelos ruivos que se espalhavam pelo tecido rubro, mas acabou desistindo. Ainda não se sentia muito bem, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer, nem mesmo para sua consciência. Ele era homem, afinal de contas. Não conseguiu se controlar, só isso! Não implicava dizer que quisesse algum mal para Ichigo...

Pegou uma das garrafas de sake e se preparou para despejar numa taça e viu de relance o crucifixo prateado no tatame.

\- Aqui... Fique com isso. – Grimmjow ofereceu o crucifixo pendente na corrente para o ruivo que estava deitado.

Ichigo relutou, mas Grimmjow pôs o objeto na mão do rapaz e a fechou entre as suas. Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, Grimmjow se adiantou:

-Jaegerjaquez.

-Como?

\- É o nome que está gravado nesse crucifixo. Acredito que você sempre quis saber o que significava. Pode ficar com ele pra você.

\- Não,ele pertence a ...

\- Eu já falei que pode ficar com ele!- respondeu Grimmjow, levemente irritado. E em seguida, mais calmo: - Além do que, acho que isso deve significar mais coisas boas pra você do que pra mim.

O rapaz aceitou o presente, agradeceu e deitou-se novamente. Grimmjow então vestiu o kosode, abriu a janela do aposento e foi beber o sake. Parou com a taça nos lábios quando ouviu Ichigo falar:

\- É um nome bonito, Danna san. Diferente, mas bonito.

Grimmjow não respondeu e tomou a bebida de um gole, olhando para o céu estrelado.

CONTINUA


	5. Crisântemos para o daymio

 

_A cada sopro do vento_ _  
_ _muda de lugar_ _  
_ _a borboleta no salgueiro_

_(Bashô)_

XXXXXX

Os kagemas se perfilavam sentados numa das salas que tinham vista para o jardim central. O clima estava esfriando rápido, talvez antevendo um rigoroso inverno que estava por vir. Alguns permaneciam quietos, aguardando a chegada dos proprietários, já outros davam-se a cochichar conversas paralelas.

\- Os donos estão se demorando muito. Ah! Odeio ficar esperando. – Yumichikka mexia em uma mecha de seus cabelos enquanto resmungava a meia voz.

\- Será que não adivinha? Eles sempre fazem isso quando algum cliente importante esta para visitar a casa de chá, Yumichika nii-san. – sussurrou Luppi com parte do rosto velado pela manga do quimono.

\- Acredito que seja o mais importante desta casa. O patrono do nosso querido Ulquiorra san... – complementou Szayel maliciosamente, enquanto meneava a cabeça em direção ao pálido kagema que estava sentado sobriamente em um local a parte, aparentemente alheio ao que se passava em sua volta.

\- Isso explica o porquê dele estar aqui também! Ele se acha tão superior para estar junto dos outros... – Ayasegawa falou isso enquanto ajeitava o cabelo muito sedoso num jeito coquete.

\- Já considera Ulquiorra san como seu rival, Ayasegawa san ?- disse Szayel entre gracejos- Soube que irá fazer uma apresentação de dança para o daimyo e seus convidados. Que honra...

\- Ah sim! É verdade. Claro que eles iriam me escolher porque eu sou um dos mais belos e talentosos kagemas de Yoshi-cho . Aguentar os faniquitos do Hirako jiji é por uma boa causa. A  _minha_ causa. O daimyo vai ficar impressionado com minha desenvoltura e beleza.

Luppi deu uma risadinha, deixando entrever seus dentes muito brancos e respondeu:

\- Em compensação, não será você que estará ao lado dele o tempo todo... E nem será você que vai se enroscar entre os lençóis com ele...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Yumichikka fez questão de expressar seu desagrado, soltando um muxoxo.

-Hn! Sinceramente, não sei o que o daimyo viu nele. Tão branquelo, parece até que está doente. Fora essa cara de baiacu de fim de feira que ele tem...

\- Além do mais, a idade está chegando pra ele. Já deve estar mentindo a idade, diminuindo alguns aninhos, acredito eu... – Szayel deu uma piscadela marota, complementando Yumichikka.

Os três então riram baixinho, cúmplices em sua maledicência. Luppi então se achegou mais e falou:

\- Viram quem está aqui também? Ichigo...

\- Não acredito... Ele nem deveria estar aqui, é só um iniciante ainda!- falou Yumichikka.

O kagema de cabelos rosados fez um leve gesto com uma das mãos, pedindo atenção para o que ia confidenciar:

\- Dizem que todo aquele dinheiro pago na  _mizuage_  dele não valeu tanto a pena... Ichigo não agradou na sua estréia. Porque você acha que o patrono dele nunca mais apareceu por aqui? É óbvio que ele não gostou dos serviços do ruivinho... Isso é péssimo para o prestígio da kagemajaya...- Szayel falava baixinho para seus interlocutores, com sua voz suave dispersando o veneno intrínseco em cada palavra que proferia.

\- Acho que a casa perdeu um cliente. Que pena, ele me pareceu tão interessante. Queria eu que ele fosse meu cliente. Iria mostrar o que um kagema de verdade pode fazer... – falou Luppi sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo muito negro.

\- E agora que Szayel san mencionou, também não vi uma grande procura pelo Ichigo. E os poucos que apareceram, ele os escorraçou, acreditam? – falou Yumichikka para sua pequena platéia, com a mão em palma no rosto.

\- Se continuar assim, ele não vai conseguir pagar nem a comida que come. Que lástima ... Os donos não estão nada satisfeitos. – lamentava falsamente Szayel balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

\- Mas o que se podia esperar de um kagema cujo nii san é o Izuru?- alfinetou Ayasegawa, muito cheio de si .- É uma mosquinha morta mesmo... Imaginem se ele teria competência suficiente pra ensinar os truques do ofício pro ruivo. Mas antes ele do que eu!

Os três riram novamente. Continuavam com a conversa carregada de malicia, sendo alvo do olhar desconfiado de Ichigo.

Risadas vindas de qualquer um daquele trio não era por motivo inocente. Porém, Ichigo não teve tempo para amadurecer suas suposições , pois Urahara entrou seguido de Youruichi na sala. Ambos se posicionaram de frente para os garotos. O dono da casa de chá se ajeitou, pigarreou e por fim falou:

\- Eu reuni vocês aqui para falar da grande recepção que faremos amanhã à noite. Receberemos a honrosa visita do daimyo Sousuke Aizen, que deve estar ansioso para rever nossos adoráveis garotos.

\- Acho melhor se referir no singular, Kisuke sama, ou alguém pode ficar ciumento...

\- Ciúmes são para aqueles que se sentem inseguros de sua posição, Szayel san.- respondeu Ulquiorra tranquilamente.

O rapaz de cabelos rosados sorriu para o rival, como sempre fazia, e em seguida respondeu com o tom mais doce que conseguia:

\- Por que acha que estou com indiretas para você, Ulquiorra san? Muitos aqui morrem de amores pelo daimyo, que é um nobre tão galante...

O moreno apenas olhou o outro de soslaio. Youruichi então tomou a palavra, a fim de diminuir logo os ânimos:

\- Podem deixar meu marido continuar?

Quando todos haviam se calado, o proprietário deu continuidade ao assunto:

\- Recebi uma mensagem de um de seus servos, solicitando-nos uma recepção para ele e alguns convidados. Como todos já perceberam, não será uma visita rotineira. Por isso quero que todos vocês dêem o seu melhor!

Observando as diversas reações vindas dos outros garotos, Ichigo ponderou consigo mesmo como o nome do Lorde Feudal fomentava as pessoas daquela casa, especialmente os kagemas. Aizen Sousuke provinha de umas das mais tradicionais e poderosas famílias de Edo, tendo ligações próximas até mesmo com os Tokugawa, que se mantinham no controle da nação havia gerações. O ruivo se lembrou de o ter visto uma vez, em companhia de Ulquiorra, muito de relance, quando ainda era menino. Lembrou-se também quando o próprio Ulquiorra encerrou a porta de correr na cara dele, impedindo que olhasse o que se passava no interior. Não era o costume daquela kagemajaya que crianças recém chegadas ou aprendizes muito jovens ficassem no caminho de alguém tão importante. Somente os primeiros na hierarquia eram considerados adequados.

\- Para acompanhar os convidados, só os mais populares e experientes. Os outros terão que cumprir a rotina normal, afinal, temos outros clientes a atender.- complementou Youruichi.

Houve um burburinho geral entre os garotos. Todos ali sabiam ao certo quem seria escolhido para a recepção. Izuru olhou para Ichigo, que estava a olhar para as mãos apoiadas no colo. O louro sabia que o mais jovem não seria nem ao menos cogitado para aquela recepção e sentiu que era seu dever fazer algo por ele.

XXXXXX

\- Eu sinto que alguém esta com a cabecinha no mundo da lua hoje...

\- Ah? P-perdão danna sama.

Izuru estava em seus aposentos, juntamente com Ichimaru, seu patrono. O kagema preparava o chá, de maneira um tanto distraída, mexendo e remexendo as ervas na água quente a esmo na delicada tigela de porcelana. Ao perceber o desleixo, ele tentou imediatamente refazer o trabalho como sempre fazia, na mais perfeita ordem. Gin então riu-se.

-  _Iare, iare_ , Izuru chan. Não se desculpe. Pra falar a verdade, eu até gosto de ver você assim. Fica tão lindo esse seu ar sonhador...

O louro ficou com as bochechas em chamas. Mesmo com tanto tempo de convivência, Ichimaru Gin ainda conseguia mexer com o kagema. Depois de rir da timidez do kagema, Gin lhe perguntou o que se passava:

\- Tem alguma coisa que está te afligindo, eu te conheço bem...

Izuru relutou um pouco em falar. Afinal, sempre fora recomendado que não falasse de assuntos internos ou pessoais para os cliente. Mas preferiu ao menos partilhar o que sentia, a fim de se livrar um pouco da angústia que tomava conta de si. Parou de mexer o chá e voltou-se para seu patrono:

\- Ichigo...

\- Quem?

\- O meu irmão mais novo.

\- Aah... o de cabelo ruivo. Agora eu me lembro dele... – o samurai de cabelo prateado abriu ainda mais seu largo sorriso. - Mas o que está acontecendo? Causando problemas?

-Não, não. Longe disso... É que a situação dele me preocupa. É muito difícil para um kagema ter estabilidade num lugar onde todos parecem querer te derrubar. Ichigo precisa de um bom patrono, alguém que possa dar segurança para ele...

\- Meu Izuru chan além de ser tão lindo e adorável também um coração generoso e compassivo. Será que mereço tanto? – Ichimaru pousou a mão longa e ossuda no delicado rosto do mais jovem, sem nunca tirar o sorriso desconcertante de sua expressão e continuou:

\- O meu senhor seria o patrono ideal para seu irmão mais novo, Izuru chan. Acredito que Ichigo faz bem o tipo que ele gosta.

\- Oh, o daimyo?- Izuru mal pode acreditar no que ouviu.- Faria isso mesmo por ele, danna san? Fico muito grato...

Kira então de se curvou respeitosamente, com o rosto bem próximo ao chão diante do patrono, que logo o tirou daquela posição.

\- Podemos deixar as formalidades para uma outra ocasião, Izuru. Agora eu quero que me conte que tipo de entretenimento será apresentado na recepção de Lorde Aizen e quem se apresentará...

XXXXXX

Yumichikka saracoteava e cantarolava com sua voz maviosa pelos corredores da kagemajaya. Estava realmente empolgado para a noite da véspera. Seria o ápice de sua esplendorosa carreira como kagema. Mal podia esperar para ver o encantamento e a inveja que causaria. O vaidoso jovem amava se exibir, ou como ele próprio gostava de dizer, "dar o privilégio de sua beleza para os olhos dos outros".

Estava ainda sonhando alto quando alguém peculiar cruzou seu caminho. A boca de serpente se alargou sorridente em um cumprimento informal, atípico de alguém de sua posição:

\- Ah, mas a minha tarde ficou muito mais agradável com uma visão tão encantadora quanto a sua.

O jovem de cabelos escuros riu-se deliciado com o elogio. Adorava receber elogios, mais ainda quando estes eram vindos do patrono de qualquer outro kagema. Lógico que todos eles admiram sua graça e beleza extraordinárias. Ficou ainda mais embriagado de vaidade ao ver que aquele era o patrono de Kira Izuru. Agradeceu e falou num gracejo:

\- Me sinto realmente honrado de ter deixado sua tarde muito mais agradável, meu senhor.

Ichimaru então rodeou o jovem num movimento ao mesmo tempo sorrateiro e deslizante . Direcionou-se então para Yumichika e lhe falou:

\- O daimyo vai ficar enfeitiçado com você. Temo até pela administração dos negócios dele... Ele não vai conseguir se concentrar depois de ter tal deleite ao vê-lo.

\- Nossa casa é conhecida pela qualidade de suas diversões. Sempre oferecemos o melhor para nossos clientes. Bem, é verdade que uns são melhores que outros, não é?

\- Claro, claro. E é por isso que estou aqui para lhe ajudar.

O rapaz fitou o outro com curiosidade. Interrogou sobre o tipo de ajuda. Foi então que o samurai de cabelos prateados sacou de dentro de seu  _haori_ um pequeno envelope em papel de arroz.

\- Aqui. Dentro deste envelope está uma erva raríssima, encontrada somente na China. É muito especial.

\- Pra mim? Oh, muito obrigado, Ichimaru san. Para que serve?- falava o rpaz enquanto olhava pra o envelope que passava entre os dedos.

\- Essa erva é usada num chá que aviva a delicadeza da pele. Ela fica macia e aveludada como um pêssego. A própria Imperatriz a usa com freqüência. É o segredo de sua beleza.

Os olhos de Yumichikka se iluminaram ao ouvir aquilo. Tomando aquele chá, iria ficar ainda mais belo e esplendoroso na noite da festa. Segurava o envelope em suas mãos como o objeto mais valioso da face da terra. Viu quando Gin fez um sinal para se aproximar.

\- Estou fazendo isso porque quero que meu senhor tenha uma noite perfeita. Não vá contar a ninguém que eu te dei isso. Pode me guardar esse segredo?

-Mas é claro! Claro que guardo segredo, Ichimaru sama!

Yumichikka então curvou-se graciosamente, guardou o envelope no kimono e saiu quase correndo, ansioso para provar daquela substância preciosa. Ao ver a partida do rapaz, o samurai riu uma risada matreira por entre os dentes.

Mais adiante, estava Izuru que havia ficado escondido, observando a conversa.

\- Perdão por me intrometer, danna sama, mas o que tinha naquele envelope que o senhor entregou para o Yumichikka san?

O samurai de cabelos prateados fez a mesma expressão de uma criança que acaba de fazer uma travessura.

\- Por enquanto não posso falar,nem mesmo pra você, Kira chan. Mas garanto que logo, logo, você saberá o que é...

Izuru fitou seu patrono interrogativamente. Gin então fez um sinal para que o acompanhasse, e então o enlaçou pela cintura delgada.

\- Fiz minha boa ação do dia. Não acha que mereço uma recompensa?

XXXXX

Passaram-se as horas e o momento da tão esperada recepção havia chegado. Os trabalhos e os preparativos foram intensos, desde a limpeza até a ornamentação e preparação das vestimentas. Tudo deveria estar impecável, perfeito, digno de um lorde feudal. So donos estavam discutindo os detalhes finais da recepção, quando uma jovem serva adentrou no escritório de Urahara esbaforida. Cumprimentou-os com uma rápida reverencia e seguida falou:

\- Urahara sama, Youruichi sama! Yumichikka san não está se sentindo bem... E ... E ele mandou avisar que sente muito, mas não vai poder se apresentar esta noite... – a jovenzinha titubeava em cada palavra.

\- Como assim não vai poder se apresentar?- falou Youruichi franzindo uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Ele estava tão empolgado com essa apresentação, realmente não entendo... – Urahara coçava a cabeça, visivelmente confuso e preocupado.

\- Isso deve ser mais um chilique do Yumichikka. Ele adora fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas dessa vez, isso não vai adiantar. Vou falar com ele agora mesmo! Me acompanhe Sayako! - falou Youruichi séria para a garota.

Chegando a porta do quarto de Yumichikka, a senhora da casa de chá pode ouvir um gemido de dor. Ainda na porta, chamou pelo rapaz, que se recusou em responder.

\- Yumichikka, pode me dizer o porquê de você não se apresentar para o daimyo hoje?

\- Por favor, Yourichi sama, não estou muito bem... Sinto muito , mas não posso dar mais detalhes...

A resistência por parte do kagema fez com que Yourichi perdesse a paciência. Abriu a porta de correr e encontrou yumichikka prostrado no futon.

\- mas o que esta acontecendo Yumichikka?

\- E-eu estou doente... Muito doente!

\- Mas me diga o que você tem!- insistia Youruichi com o rapaz.

\- Ele esta com dor de barriga, Youruichi-sama... – falou por fim a jovem criada.

\- EU DISSE QUE NÃO ERA PRA DAR DETALHES, SUA TONTA!- gritou Yumichikka furioso e constrangido com a pobre serva, que se encolheu por trás de Youruichi que olhava para ambos, incrédula. Em outra situação, ela poderia ter achado tudo muito engraçado, mas infelizmente, aquela indisposição veio na pior hora possível.

\- Que vergonhaaaa! Isso nunca deveria acontecer a uma pessoa tão bela quanto eu... –choramingava Yumichikka enquanto se encolhia no futon sentindo dores.

Realmente , dor de barriga não era nada bonita de se ver, e muito menos de se sentir. Yumichikka gemeu de dor novamente, enquanto tentava esconder o rosto por entre as cobertas. Sem outra alternativa, Youruichi teve que dispensar o rapaz.

\- Está bem Yumichikka, descanse por hoje. Sayako, providencie alguma medicação pra ele, sim?

Depois de sair dos aposentos de Yumichikka, Yourichi voltou para o escritório onde encontrou seu marido, contando-lhe sobre o que aconteceu.

\- E agora? O daimyo está pra chegar logo! Praticamente atravessando os portões do bairro!Quem poderíamos chamar pra substituir Yumichikka?

\- Os melhores garotos já estarão ocupados com os convidados. Seria uma afronta deixar um deles sem companhia.

\- Ah, já sei! Ichigo! Ele é jovenzinho e bonito! O daimyo vai gostar! Você sabe que ele adora novidades...

\- Ficou doido, Urahara? Ichigo ainda é muito inexperiente! Quer que aconteça um desastre? Só beleza não conquista alguém de gosto refinado como Lorde Aizen.

\- Acho que vocês poderiam tentar o Ichigo...

Os dois se voltaram para entrada do escritório. Lá estava Shinji encostado a porta, soltando a fumaça de tabaco do longo cachimbo que trazia em uma das mãos.

\- Perdoem-me a intromissão, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa... - falou o loiro, entrando no escritório e sentando-se elegantemente no piso de madeira. – Acho que devemos ter um pouco de riscos e fazer nossas apostas.

\- Tem certeza, Hirako –san? – falou Youruichi ainda um tanto insegura quanto a escolha.

\- Bem, Ichigo pode ser um cabeça dura, esquentado, atrevido e mal criado,mas talento pra dança ele tem...- falou Shinji abrindo o sorriso matreiro.

\- Se você está falando, Hirako san, eu acredito. Vou chamá-lo agora mesmo.

\- Isso! Mande-o chamá-lo o quanto antes!-emendou Urahara alegremente- ...Mas e quanto a coreografia?

\- Ou ele aprende em pouco tempo, ou não me chamo Hirako Shinji! – falou o loiro confiante, pondo o cachimbo graciosamente entre os lábios finos.

XXXXX

Ichigo retornava da sala de banho trajando um quimono simples e com os cabelos soltos e ainda úmidos. Estava alheio a toda correria e movimentação dos empregados. Seguiu para o pequeno alojamento. Entre seus pertences, estava o crucifixo prateado, guardado numa pequena caixa, juntamente com o enfeite de cabelo que pertenceu a sua mãe. Pegou a jóia e passou a enroscar a corrente entre os dedos. Por anos aquele objeto desconhecido significou esperança, força, admiração, amor... Mas agora não tinha certeza do que sentia. Vários sentimentos se embolavam em seu peito enquanto segurava aquele objeto de metal frio.

A primeira vez que ele próprio experimentara o corpo do amor carnal ainda deixava sua marca em sua pele, em sua mente. Bastava apenas a mera lembrança daquele momento para fazer seu corpo palpitar acalorado. Em contrapartida, nunca se sentiu tão solitário depois disso, quando acordou sozinho no quarto, tendo somente o crucifixo com seu brilho metálico e indiferente. Prateado, inerte. Dolorosamente inerte.

Escondeu o que sentia até mesmo de Izuru, que se mostrava tão próximo, com o velho discurso de que era apenas um cliente, apenas uma noite. Queria se mostrar o tempo todo seguro de si perante os outros, como uma lei de sobrevivência, mas a partir do momento em que se encontrava fora da vista de todos, se entregava a dúvida, ao receio e a desilusão. Tudo não passou apenas de uma mera atração física. Seu sonho se desmoronou aos poucos na sequência de dias após aquela noite. Seu olhar fixava para fora da grande janela gradeada que dava para a vida do lado de fora da kagemajaya a cada noite, procurando por Grimmjow, sendo que este não mais apareceu. Passou anos admirando um ser que só existia em seu castelo de ilusões infantis.

\- Ele só queria te foder mesmo, seu idiota... – falou o ruivo para si mesmo, enquanto jogava o objeto dentro da caixa, encerrando-a. – Se não fosse isso, ele teria voltado.

-ICHIGOOO...

Ichigo voltou-se surpreso para a voz que o chamava. Era de Youruichi. Só levantou-se quando a proprietária novamente chamou por seu nome. Desceu apressado para encontrar-se com Youruichi, que trajava um belo e formal quimono negro, que ela usava somente em ocasiões bastante especiais.

\- Pode considerar hoje como sendo seu dia de sorte Ichigo! Houveram algumas mudanças na recepção para Lorde Aizen e você é quem fará a apresentação de dança para ele.

XXXXXX


	6. Borboleta em asas de seda

_Erva daninha em flor_ _  
_ _Ao escutar o seu nome_ _  
_ _vejo-a de outro modo_

_Taigi_

XXXXXXXXXX

Youruici seguia apressada, trazendo Ichigo preso pela mão. Ágil e fagueira como uma gata,nem parecia que arrastada o rapaz ruivo e aturdido atrás de si. Em uma conversa apressada, explicou que o levaria até Hirako Shinji, que lhe passaria a coreografia a ser executada aquela noite.

\- Mas, e o Ayasegawa-san? Não era ele que iria se apresentar hoje?!

\- Bem, ele está um pouco... indisposto. Mas o que importa agora é que você será o substituto dele!

A naturalidade com que ela falava deixava o pobre rapazinho mais tenso. Ele desconfiava que aquilo tudo era uma pratica desesperada na tentativa de não aborrecer um cliente de tamanha importância.

\- Aqui está ele, Hirako-san. – falou Youruichi enquanto fazia com que Ichigo entrasse na sala.

O loiro abriu seu sorriso fácil e característico ao ver o rapaz com a expressão contrariada e confusa.

\- Ai,ai, as camareiras terão trabalho redobrado pra deixá-lo apresentável para essa noite...

\- Como é que é?! Ai! - gemeu Ichigo, após ter a mão atingida pelo golpe do leque de Shinji.

\- Vou deixar com você, Shinji. Irei agora falar com as camareiras para aprontarem tudo para o Ichigo. – a mulher saiu do recinto tão rápido quanto entrou, já preparada para ordenar aos criados o que iriam fazer.

\- Pode ir sem medo, Youruichi san.- falou por fim Shinji, virando-se para Ichigo, sempre escancarando seus belos dentes num sorriso confiante.

Ichigo ao ver aquela fieira de dentes a mostra pensou imediatamente que estava sendo jogado para a toca de uma hiena faminta.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As delicadas lanternas de papel pendiam na fachada da Ohana no Kikku.

Os proprietários da famosa casa de chá estavam a postos na entrada. Urahara Kisuke, com um meneio de seu leque ocultou o rosto e cochichou para a esposa, que estava a seu lado:

\- Está tudo arranjado?

\- Deixei Ichigo aos cuidados de Shinji e das camareiras. Mas vamos ter que distrair o daimyo até que Ichigo fique pronto.

\- Ah! Se depender de mim, agirei com a maior naturalidade possível, Youruichi san! Aliás, os meninos conseguem fazer isso melhor do que eu!

Youruichi riu-se. Ela conhecia bem o marido que tinha. Urahara tinha um dom de representação incrível. Ele podia convencer qualquer um de que o céu era verde.

Depois de uma rápida troca de olhares, ambos se aperceberam da comitiva que se aproximava. Chegaram juntos a entrada, ladeados por alguns servos. Curvaram-se respeitosamente para a impressionante figura de um homem que levava consigo as insígnias da posição nobre que mantinha.

-  _Irashaimasse,_ Aizen sama!

O daimyo retribuiu a saudação sorrindo placidamente e, sem mais se demorar, seguiu pela entrada acompanhado de uma pequena comitiva, ao que os donos da casa lhe deram prontamente a passagem.

\- Oh, é sempre uma honra e uma grande alegria para nós recebê-lo em nossa casa, Aizen sama. – curvou-se Urahara novamente.

\- E é sempre um grande prazer voltar a sua casa, Kisuke san.

\- Bondade sua, Aizen –sama. Nos acompanhe, por favor. – falou Youruichi igualmente solícita.

Os criados da casa os reverenciavam com um sorriso e saiam do caminho depressa. Alguns ficavam impressionados com a galante presença do nobre. Aizen Sousuke era realmente um homem muito atraente. De porte altivo e elegante, o lorde estava no fim da casa dos trinta, no que refletia numa beleza máscula e madura. Seus olhos castanhos refletiam uma aura sedutora, ao mesmo tempo em que o brilho que irradiavam deles era de uma calma frieza.

-Ah! Não imagina o quanto Ulquiorra sentiu sua falta durante o tempo em que ficou fora, Aizen sama!

\- Pobrezinho, chegou até a recusar a visita de outros patronos.

\- Ele o está esperando ansiosamente!

Entre os que integravam o pequeno grupo do senhor feudal,estavam dois samurais que estavam a seu serviço. Um deles mantinha-se sempre sorridente, encarando tudo com uma certa dose de ironia. Ajeitou alguns fios de cabelos prateados enquanto conversava com o companheiro que estava a seu lado.

\- Fazia bastante tempo que eu tinha visto tamanha animação nessa casa. Todo mundo vai estar ainda mais prestativo esta noite, especialmente os meninos. – deu então uma risadinha maliciosa.- Todos eles ficam ouriçados quando vêem Aizen sama. Quer dizer, todos menos o meu Izuru.

O outro continuava calado. Sua cara não era das melhores. Ichimaru Gin então deu um leve tapinha no ombro de seu colega.

\- O que é isso? Trate de se animar! Afinal, eles com certeza devem ter reservado um kagema bem bonitinho pra te servir mesmo com essa sua cara feia... Grimmjow kun.

XXXXXXXXXX

O amplo salão estava lindamente decorado com delicadas lanternas de papel, evidenciando com sua luz amarelada os belos painéis ricamente ornados com pinturas de flores. Uma música alegre era tocada, enquanto o sakê e a comida eram servidos a farta pelos kagemas elegantemente vestidos a seus clientes. Era um espetáculo de cores, beleza e melodias.

Em lugar de destaque, estava o daimyo, muito bem acomodado. Ao seu lado,estava Ulquiorra, majestoso, trajando um pesado e rico quimono negro bordado com fios dourados. Muito discretamente, mirava seu patrono apaixonadamente. Quanto maior o tempo que não o via, maior era o amor que lhe nutria. Apesar de sempre manter seu aparente distanciamento, Ulquiorra sentia-se que se morresse aquela noite, morreria feliz, por ver que seu amado senhor regressara para vê lo novamente . Aizen contava-lhe uma história ocorrida durante sua viagem, o quanto eram maçantes os oficiais de Kyoto, e o desejo crescente de retornar a Edo e visitar Yoshi-cho.

Os donos da casa se aproximaram de seu cliente. Sentaram –se e curvaram-se respeitosamente diante dele, e em seguida, Urahara tomou a palavra:

\- Espero que tudo esteja do seu agrado Aizen sama.

\- Estou apreciando cada momento Kisuke san, como em todas as vezes que venho visitar sua casa.

\- Ouvir algo assim do senhor nos deixa realmente honrados, Aizen sama!

\- A propósito, Kisuke san, fui informado de que irão me apresentar um novo garoto.

-Ahn? Ah, sim,sim, ele ficou apto para entreter a pouco tempo. Seu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra virou-se para Urahara. Ao que parece, ele não havia tomado conhecimento da mudança de última hora. Voltou-se com um meneio de cabeça para o dono da casa de chá e falou para ele:

\- Ichigo? Realmente, o senhor gosta mesmo de surpreender, Kisuke san.

Urahara não deu ouvidos ao irônico comentário de Ulquiorra, continuando sempre a sorrir escancaradamente.

\- E esse garoto... é bonito? - perguntou Aizen, sempre cordial.

\- Se ele é bonito? Com toda certeza, Aizen sama! Nem parece que ele é desse mundo de tão belo e gracioso que ele é. As vezes me pergunto se ele desceu diretamente dos céus para cá.

O Lorde feudal sorriu placidamente, mas com um leve toque de sarcasmo. Estendeu a taça de porcelana para Ulquiorra que o serviu prontamentecom o sakê.

\- Acredito que não esteja brincando dessa vez, a julgar pelo que faz com os clientes mais, digamos, ingênuos.

O proprietário da casa de chá riu um tanto sem graça. Pigarreou e respondeu para o daimyo:

\- Desculpe-me, mas acho que não entendi bem, o que o senhor quis dizer , Aizen sama. Como pode eu, um simples proprietário de uma kagemajaya brincar com os meus respeitáveis patronos?

\- A não ser que você tenha a intenção de oferecer alguma oportunidade a pobres garotos que jamais teriam um único olhar de desejo direcionados a eles.

Urahara disfarçou menos o mal estar. Sabia também que era alvo do olhar de reprovação de Youruichi, que ao contrario dele, sabia impor limites em certas 'brincadeiras' que poderiam por em risco a reputação da casa de chá. Aparentemente sem se aperceber do que se passava entre o casal, Sousuke tomou um pouco de sakê, e em seguida,falou para Kisuke:

\- Vamos então fazer uma pequena aposta: caso o garoto que se apresentar seja de meu agrado, você receberá uma generosa compensação de minha parte.

Kisuke e Youruichi ouviam a tudo atentamente. O daimyo era seguro no que falava e prometia. Com toda certeza, seria uma generosa quantia em estava muito bom, bastava ouvir agora, o outro lado da proposta.

\- E, no caso do senhor não se agradar dele? O que eu poderia oferecer?

Nesse instante, Ichimaru Gin, que estava próximo a eles e atento a conversação, levantou a mão longa e ossuda:

\- Perdoe minha intromissão nessa conversa tão interessante Aizen sama, mas eu poderia sugerir a contraparte de Kisuke san ? Porque creio eu que seria mais interessante algo que não fosse de valor monetário...

\- Tem a minha permissão Gin. Fale sua sugestão.

\- Caso o senhor não venha a gostar do rapazinho, sugiro que nosso querido Urahara Kisuke vá trabalhar em seus campos, plantando crisântemos, a exata quantia que o senhor pretende oferecer em dinheiro.

o samurai de cabelos prateados falava cada palavra com tranquilidade e alegria cruéis. A absurda proposta foi desfiada por ele como algo comum. Kira mantinha seu olhar chocado para seu patrono. mesmo com a convivência frequente, ele ainda não havia se acostumado com essa parcela de frieza e crueldade que Ichimaru ostentava as vezes.

Urahara pareceu baquear diante daquela aposta. E ficou ainda mais pálido ao perceber que o senhor feudal se inclinou a aceitar aquele disparate. Tanto ele quanto Youruichi sabiam que deveriam aceitar, temendo que o daimyo se ofendesse caso houvesse recusa.

Mostrando seu melhor sorriso enquanto abanava seu leque tentando dissipar as gotas de suor que se formavam em sua testa devido ao mal estar que sentia, Urahara falou:

\- Mas que proposta mais espirituosa e desafiadora! Estamos de acordo, então!

-No entanto, eu garanto que o senhor ficará encantando com Ichigo, Aizen sama... – emendou Youruichi.

\- O estarei aguardando.

No outro lado da sala, estava Grimmjow, que já aquela altura, havia perdido a conta de quantas doses de sake já havia tomado. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar de desdém para Ulquiorra. O rapaz de cabelos negros nem fizera menção de notar a presença do samurai.

\- Danna, cuidado com os olhares. O daimyo pode acabar não gostando de te ver com olhos tão gulosos pra cima de Ulquiorra nii san... – falava Luppi com sua vozinha graciosa;

Grimmjow olhou para seu acompanhante contrariado.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Nada, danna san. Mais sake?

Por que o jogaram justamente para aquela criaturinha tão irritante? O samurai bufou de raiva enquanto estendia a taça para ser enchida novamente e ser esvaziada na mesma rapidez. Desde o começo Grimmjow imaginou que ir a essa comemoração era uma má idéia. Infelizmente não pode recusar, afinal, o convite foi feito pelo próprio daimyo, para quem ele servia, não?

Talvez o único fato que o motivasse era a possibilidade de ter o garoto ruivo por companhia. Queria vê-lo novamente, provocá-lo, excitá-lo, fazer ele se derreter em seus braços, sentir o calor daquele corpo, o aroma daqueles cabelos que lembravam o fogo.

Ichigo tinha algo que os outros até então não tinham. A maneira do ruivo de resistir, de negar algo que ele desejava com todo fervor faziam Grimmjow mais obstinado em lhe quebrar a resistência. E aqueles olhos. Aquele olhar arrogante e intransigente, que o irritava profundamente, mas que também ele estranhamente admirava. Ichigo o desafiava, o tempo todo, mesmo inconscientemente. E era disso que o samurai gostava. Desafio a ser vencido.

Mas nem sinal dele. O que teria acontecido?

XXXXX

\- Muito bem Ichigo. Mostre pra mim algum passo da dança que você viu da minha última aula. Essa foi a dança que escolhi especialmente para a ocasião. – ordenou Shinji para Ichigo.

O rapaz então fez uma sequência a qual foi logo reprovada pelo professor.

\- Mas que ótimo, Ichigo! Está um pouco mais elegante que um pato atravessando a estrada.

O ruivo bufou irritado. Já estava a ponto de largar tudo e sair daquela sala. Eles todos que se danassem com seu precioso daimyo.

\- Eu fiz a sequência correta, disso não pode reclamar Hirako san! Me diga o que esta faltando?

Hirako pôs o shaminsen que tocava de lado cuidadosamente, levantou-se e foi ter com o rapazinho.

\- Falta vida para sua dança, Ichigo. – Shinji falou, erguendo o queixo do rapaz com uma das mãos.- Você tem que por uma coisa na sua cabeça: não basta somente saber os movimentos e executá-los com perfeição, você tem que saber seduzir o seu espectador através deles. Deve insinuar "um algo mais" enquanto dança. No fundo, é isso o que eles procuram.

\- Eu...

\- Você sabe que pode. Sabe que não é feio... – Shinji sorriu maliciosamente enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelas mechas acobreadas do rapazinho, fazendo que o mesmo sentisse o rosto ruborizar. - Dê a eles o que eles querem. Nada mais, nada menos.

Hirako então levou Ichigo para que se mirasse em um espelho. Pôs as mãos em seu ombros, e falou, abaixando o tom de sua voz:

\- Você quer mostrar a todos aqui nessa casa do que você é capaz, não é? De que não é apenas o garoto xucro e problemático, que é deixado pra segundo plano em tudo.

Ichigo então ergueu o rosto, mirando a própria imagem de seu reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho de motivação que ele nunca teve antes. Hirako abriu mais o sorriso e abrindo os braços dramaticamente, falou em voz alta:

\- Me mostre a sua verdadeira capacidade, Kurosaki Ichigo. Vamos, dance! Tente me seduzir. - falou o mestre, pegando novamente em seu instrumento e dando os primeiros acordes.

O rapaz fez a mesma dança, mas, diferente da primeira vez, os movimentos ganharam uma vivacidade e graciosidade próprias, como se a música tivesse possuído Ichigo e ele apenas seguia o que a melodia lhe ditava, entrando em comunhão com ela, tornando-se um só.

Hirako sorriu de plena satisfação.

XXXXXX

Shinji riu e deu uma batida com a mão no obi que prendia o finíssimo kimono que Ichigo trajava. Este havia sido uma das novas aquisições da kagemaya. Um belo e bem trabalhado traje de seda púrpura, onde se vislumbravam as folhas de aceres, detalhes em padrões geométricos e a delicada figura bordada com fios dourados de uma fênix, cuja longa cauda se prolongava quase ate a barra do kimono.

-  _Indo direto para o covil do tigre_... – pensou o professor enquanto acompanhava o rapaz até o salão onde estava acontecendo a festa. estava satisfeito por Ichigo, mas ainda o melhor era não se precipitar. Ele conhecia bem o homem que estava naquele salão. E sabia o quanto ele poderia ser imprevisível. Mas no seu intimo, algo lhe dizia que a escolha de Ichigo não poderia ter sido a mais acertada. Pelo menos aquela vez, a reputação daquela casa de chá iria continuar intacta.

Ambos viram quando Youruichi saiu de uma das salas e foi até o seu encontro.

\- Até que enfim estão aqui! E então? Como ele se saiu, Hirako san?

\- Acima das minhas expectativas, Youruichi san! Comigo por perto, não haveria de ser diferente. – disse Shinji sorridente, trocando um olhar cúmplice com o rapaz ruivo.

\- Tomara que sim. A vida e a honra do meu marido estão nas suas mãos. – falou a dona da casa de chá, olhando séria para o Ichigo. – Vou anunciar a sua entrada. Fique logo de prontidão, Ichigo.

Ichigo voltou-se para Hirako e o indagou se ele não o acompanharia. O louro deu uma risada e disse que não seria necessário.

\- Prefiro a companhia de um bom sake e do luar deslumbrante dessa noite. – virou-se, fazendo menção de partir, aparentemente sem maior interesse sobre o desempenho de Ichigo. – Só lembre-se do que eu te falei. Seduza aquele tigre. Não por mim ou por essa casa, mas por você mesmo.

O rapaz ainda observava Hirako partir quando ouviu anunciarem seu nome solenemente, e em seguida, abrirem as portas corrediças para que entrasse no salão. Ichigo ainda respirou fundo antes de entrar. Caminhou elegantemente para o centro da sala. O silêncio repentino só era quebrado sutilmente pelo barulho da seda do quimono púrpura sendo arrastada pelo tatame. Ele então se posicionou, ignorando o burburinho que os outros kagemas faziam ao ver a sua entrada.

Assim que ouviu os primeiros acordes, Ichigo começou a dançar, acompanhando a música em movimentos firmes, mas graciosos. O rapaz sentia a música como se ela fosse uma extensão de seu corpo. Deu um volteio, tirou habilmente o leque que trazia na dobra de seu quimono e o abriu, cobrindo parte do rosto, ficando de frente para o daimyo, que assistia a tudo com atenção apurada. Segurou mais um pouco seu olhar no senhor feudal e o desviou sutilmente, com outro volteio, estendendo o braço com o leque aberto. Isso bastou para que Aizen Sousuke se inflamasse de desejo pelo rapaz ruivo. E não era apenas o olhar do lorde que estava fixado no jovem. Olhares de surpresa, admiração, inveja eram direcionados para a desenvoltura com que Ichigo dançava.

Grimmjow apertava o tecido de seu hakama com força. Mal se continha pela surpresa e pela atração em ver Ichigo dançando em meio a todos de uma maneira tão graciosa que sua primeira vontade era de arrancá-lo dali e o levá-lo para que ficasse somente com ele, longe dos olhos famintos dos convidados. O samurai tomou das mãos de Luppi a garrafa de sake e serviu-se, mandando a bebida garganta abaixo quase no mesmo instante.

\- Mas quanta sede, danna... – alfinetou Luppi, vendo o notório interesse do samurai no ruivo.

Grimmjow apenas se limitou a dar um resmungo para Luppi. Nesse instante, os olhos de Ichigo se encontraram com os do samurai. Por muito pouco o rapazinho não perdeu a concentração ao ver Grimmjow naquele salão. Por um breve momento sentiu todos os seus músculos tensos, como se estivessem congelados. Mas conseguiu se concentrar novamente, desviou rapidamente o rosto do samurai,e tentou se concentrar apenas no lorde feudal, tentando esquecer que Grimmjow estava no mesmo lugar, com os olhos azuis tão fixos nele, que Ichigo podia sentir a intensidade daquele olhar resvalando em sua pele, com o mesmo toque de uma carícia carregada de desejo.

Ichigo sentia-se arrebatado por essa sensação e isso veio se refletir em seus movimentos, dançando não somente pela música, mas por saber que aquele a quem nutria um profundo desejo estava ali, a lhe observar com desejo inflamado. Continuou, seus movimentos adquirindo maior agilidade, maior intensidade, até chegar com o passo final, executado com desenvoltura.

Ao final da dança, Ichigo ajoelhou-se e curvou-se em um cumprimento formal, enquanto ouvia os aplausos calorosos dos convidados. O daimyo mantinha um sorriso no canto da boca. Virou-se para Urahara, que inclinou-se para ouvir o que o lorde tinha a lhe dizer.

\- Uma das virtudes de um homem é reconhecer quando se é derrotado. Creio que ganhou a aposta, Kisuke san. Ichigo é realmente encantador.

A expressão do rosto de Urahara relaxou em uma aliviada alegria. Se desmanchou em elogios e cumprimentos para Aizen. Gin tinha um sorriso escancarado e maroto enquanto via a cena.

\- O senhor sabia que Aizen sama se agradaria de Ichigo o tempo todo, não foi, danna? – perguntou Kira, ao que o samurai assentiu com um riso contido.

\- Não fique com esse olhar de reprovação pra mim, Izuru chan... Foi só uma brincadeirinha. Acha realmente que eu ia pôr em risco a vida do dono dessa respeitável casa de chá de um jeito tão fútil, se eu não tivesse certeza de que Aizen sama iria ficar encantado por seu irmãozinho? – Gin interpelava o outro, falando displicentemente, enquanto brincava com os fios dourados de seu cabelo.

O rapazinho apenas baixou os olhos mordeu os lábios. Concluiu que a brincadeira cruel de seu patrono agora não tinha importância, já que Ichigo recebeu o devido reconhecimento. Também concluiu que a partir daquela noite, as coisas iriam mudar para o ruivo. E iriam mudar para melhor.


	7. Noite de outono, tempo de mudança

_Vento de outono_

_No meu coração_

_quanto de montanhas e de rios?_

_Kyoshi_

_XXXXXX_

Ichigo ergueu o rosto, sua expressão era séria, mas por dentro estava radiante. A julgar pelos aplausos, ele havia ido muito bem. Nunca sentira tanta confiança como agora. Levantou e saiu do centro do salão e caminhou até Izuru, acomodando-se atrás dele. O louro então se dirigiu até o mais novo e o parabenizou pela performance.

"Estou muito feliz por você, Ichigo!"

" Mais feliz ainda ficou Aizen sama com você." – falou Gin maliciosamente o que fez Ichigo corar e Kira franzir a testa com o que ele considerava falta de discrição por parte do samurai.

"Mas é a mais pura verdade!"- continuou ele. – " Olhe só. Está falando com Urahara san nesse instante. Garanto que não estão comentando sobre o clima..."

O ruivo então olhou para o daimyo que falava com o dono da casa e sua esposa. Julgando pela empolgação de Urahara e Youruichi, o cliente de Kira estaria certo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco apreensivo. Porém sua apreensão aumentou quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Ulquiorra, os olhos verdes com um brilho afiado, em direção a ele. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para se perceber que aquela situação não o agradava nem um pouco. Ichigo, mesmo sabendo que Ulquiorra não poderia impor sua vontade com relação ao desejo de seu danna, não podia deixar de se sentir preocupado. Ulquiorra podia muito bem agir contra ele indiretamente, e seria muito fácil que conseguisse tirar Ichigo de seu caminho. O ruivo respirou fundo e desviou seu olhar para as mãos. Enquanto estava absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações, Ichigo ignorava que Grimmjow continuava a olhar para ele.

"Por que ele não olha pra cá?!" – o samurai resmungou impaciente.

"Talvez ele ache o daimyo mais interessante, danna san. Afinal, ele é poderoso, influente e é tão galante..."

" E por que você não vai atrás dele? Não faço questão nenhuma!"

Grimmjow resmungou baixo novamente e se afastou mais de Luppi. Amaldiçoou novamente a sua sorte por terem colocado alguém tão insuportável para lhe servir de companhia.

"Eu vou até lá!" – falou o samurai, fazendo menção de se levantar e trazer Ichigo para ficar ao seu lado.

Porém sua tentativa morreu antes mesmo de se concretizar, pois Youruichi foi de encontro a Ichigo, levando-o para junto do lorde feudal. Grimmjow somente pode somente olhar para Ichigo curvando-se respeitosamente diante de Aizen, que não deixava de mirar-lhe com grande interesse.

"É uma grande honra em servi-lhe essa noite, Aizen sama." – falou o rapaz para o senhor feudal.

"O que Kurosaki ichigo diz é verdade, Aizen sama. Uma oportunidade como a que ele não é para qualquer um." – falou Ulquiorra indiferente, sem olhar para Ichigo.

Era óbvio que Ulquiorra não perderia a oportunidade de espezinhar o ruivo na frente do lorde. Ichigo baixou a vista um instante e ponderou que também não deveria se deixar diminuir daquele jeito na frente não só de Aizen, como de todos os outros ali presentes. Levantou então o rosto e sorriu.

"Concordo, Ulquiorra san. Se me permite, gostaria também de ter a honra de servir sake para Aizen sama. Isso se o senhor quiser."

Pegou em seguida uma das garrafas de porcelana que repousavam próximas a ele e a apontou para Aizen solicitamente.

" E como poderia recusar algo de alguém tão prestativo?" – o daimyo sorriu, estendendo a taça para que o ruivo o servisse, o que este fez com toda a graciosidade que sabia.

O daimyo então bebeu o sake, enquanto olhava intensamente para aquele interessante rapazinho de cabelo incomum.

"Ehe, He, mas que perigo... Pelo visto o seu irmãozinho sabe das coisas, Izuru chan." – comentou Gin, se divertindo com a expressão de raiva contida de Ulquiorra ao ver a notória atenção que Ichigo ganhava por parte de Aizen.

O movimento da kagemajaya já havia diminuído bastante quando Aizen se retirou do salão, sendo acompanhado por Ulquiorra até seus aposentos particulares.

Como sempre fazia, o rapaz de cabelos negros foi providenciar o chá para seu danna. Aquela rotina já havia se tornado numa espécie de ritual. Aizen sempre tomava chá quando se encontrava a sós com Ulquiorra antes de qualquer outra coisa. O lorde apreciava muito a cerimônia do chá, a qual o kagema fazia primorosamente.

Mas enquanto se ocupava com a preparação, o kagema notou algo de diferente em seu danna. A um primeiro momento, poderia ser que o lorde estivesse simplesmente absorto, acompanhando a feitura do chá, mas Ulquiorra o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não era isso. Seu corpo estava ali, mas a mente do daimyo estava em outro lugar. Melhor dizendo, com alguém.

Ulquiorra apenas podia engolir em seco e continuar com sua expressão impassível. Aprendeu desde muito cedo que não deveria demonstrar suas verdadeiras emoções, escondendo tudo detrás de uma linda e gélida máscara de distanciamento. As explosões de sentimentos eram coisas de gente que ele considerava lixo. Saber controlar suas emoções não eram apenas regra de etiqueta para ele. Era uma arte.

Entregou o recipiente de porcelana com o chá fumegante para Aizen, que como sempre fazia, lhe direcionava um sorriso. Mas aquele sorriso parecia seco e artificial aquela noite. Ulquiorra permanecia em silêncio, como era de seu costume, apenas observando o senhor feudal tomar tranquilamente o seu chá.

E como Ulquiorra esperava, Aizen entregou a taça para ele. Se aproximou altivo e calmo para junto do rapaz. O moreno inspirou profundamente quando uma das mãos de Aizen, grande e longa, tocou seu rosto, e desceu pelo pescoço num movimento lento, mas urgente. A mão seguiu descendo mais, fazendo a aba do quimono de Ulquiorra deslizar, deixando a branca pele à mostra dos olhos do daimyo.

O rapaz fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Aizen em sua pele, enquanto com a outra mão, ele desatava o obi que prendia o belo quimono que usava. O mais novo abriu os lábios, deixando escapar um gemido suave por eles.

Por mais que tentasse afastar aquela idéia, o toque das mãos do lorde em seu corpo não eram os mesmos de antes. Aizen tocava, beijava, acariciava outro que não era Ulquiorra.

O lorde deitou o kagema no futon revestido de seda. Pos uma das mãos no rosto do rapaz, deslizando os dedos na pele alva, até pousarem em seus lábios. Ulquiorra abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Aizen novamente distante, perdido em pensamentos. Fechou novamente os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado, sentindo o peso do corpo grande e forte do senhor feudal sobre o seu.

Ulquiorra,aquele momento, não pode nada mais fazer do que assentir as vontades de seu danna.

Ichigo gostava daquele silêncio durante a noite, depois que todos se recolhiam. Fazia isso sempre que o sono não vinha. Caminhava silencioso como um gato por entre os corredores da kagemajaya. Alguns quartos permaneciam com a luz de lanterna acesa, de onde ainda podiam se ouvir gemidos abafados de seu interior. O jovem seguiu seu caminho, indo em direção da parte externa, onde ficava o jardim. Mas enquanto caminhava, acabou por se deparar com duas figuras inquietas, que se lançavam contra um dos painéis de madeira . Ichigo se aproximou devagar, mesmo que no seu íntimo não deveria fazer aquilo, até que reconheceu os dois.

Luppi sorriu para Ichigo, triunfante . Estava com o quimono em completo desalinho, que deixava entrever o corpo coberto de marcas avermelhadas. Estava suspenso pela cintura, uma das pernas enlaçada no corpo de Grimmjow, que estava com uma expressão estática, lívida, a olhar para o ruivo.

Ichigo sentiu o rosto em brasa, ao ver aquela cena. Teve vontade de esmurrar Luppi até desfazer aquele sorriso cínico que ele fazia questão de ostentar. A maneira como os dois estavam agarrados momentos antes faziam o sangue do ruivo ferver de raiva. O rapaz passou direto por eles e só não seguiu seu caminho porque Grimmjow o puxou pelo braço, deixando Luppi cair no chão, ignorando os seus protestos.

"Por que está querendo fugir agora? Ficou assim tão indignado por me ver com outro?"

"Você pode ficar com quem quiser, danna. Mesmo se for com o tipinho mais baixo dessa casa."

"É o que me sobra quando os outros preferem um cliente com maior status, não?"

Ichigo franziu a testa com aquela insinuação. A força do samurai em seu braço aumentava, assim como o brilho cortante do azul de seus olhos ferozes.

"Por que diz isso? Por acaso você acha que eu tenho interesse simplesmente por ele ser um nobre? "

"Tsc. E não é assim como vocês fazem? Vão atrás de quem possa dar a melhor oferta. E eu cheguei a pensar que você era diferente, garoto."

"Também achei que você era diferente." falou Ichigo, erguendo bem a cabeça para que Grimmjow olhasse bem em seus olhos. – "Passei anos admirando uma pessoa que não existe! Você é como todos os outros que freqüentam esse lugar. Querem apenas um rapaz bonito pra se divertirem e achar que tem algum direito de posse sobre ele." – Ichigo então viu Luppi de pé, próximo a eles e acompanhando toda a discussão com curiosidade quase mórbida . Voltou –se novamente para o samurai. – "A sua companhia está esperando. Agora me solte!"

"Não!"

Grimmjow apertou o braço de Ichigo com mais força. Nesse instante, mais alguém havia chegado .

" O que está acontecendo aqui? Grimmjow..."

"Aizen sama?"

"Solte-o." – a voz de Aizen era calma, porém cheia de enérgica autoridade.

O samurai obedeceu, ainda que relutante, e deixou Ichigo livre.

"Eu o trouxe para esta casa de chá como meu convidado, Grimmjow. Mas isso não te dá o direito a cometer excessos aqui. Fui claro?"

Grimmjow permanecia em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. Inspirava o ar profundamente, na tentativa de arrefecer a raiva diante da repreensão. Fez uma reverência. Em seguida, pegou Luppi pelo braço e se retirou. Ichigo ainda olhava os dois indo embora quando ouviu a voz grave do damyo. O rapaz voltou-se para o lorde imediatamente.

"Ele o machucou?"

"Não... Não senhor."

" Grimmjow tem ótimas qualidades de guerreiro, mas seu temperamento é difícil de se lidar."

" Como um tigre enjaulado pronto para escapar na primeira oportunidade..." – respondeu Ichigo tendo que concordar com o lorde feudal.

Aizen sorriu com aquela observação. Aquele rapazinho se mostrava cada vez mais interessante a seus olhos.

"O senhor está precisando de alguma coisa, Aizen sama?"

"Não, não tem com o que se preocupar. Só sai para apreciar um pouco a noite."

"Posso lhe fazer companhia? Ah.. quero dizer... isso se o senhor me permitir..." – Ichigo corou e gaguejava um pouco ao falar. Que ótimo. Ficou parecendo um idiota na frente do lorde.

"Para mim, seria uma ótima maneira de terminar a noite."

Ichigo permaneceu alguns instantes mudo diante daquela presença forte, quase hipnótica daquele homem. Pigarreou e falou:

"Eu estava indo para o jardim. Respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Se for de seu agrado..."

" Claro que é. Com uma companhia tão agradável quanto a sua, iria até ao feio dos lugares."

Ichigo não pode deixar de sorrir. Era fácil de supor porque tantos eram encantados com aquele homem. Era gentil e cortês com todos. Era mesmo um nobre em todos os seus gestos e em suas palavras. O ruivo acenou com a cabeça, pedindo que o lorde o acompanhasse.

Seguiram por um corredor, até chegarem a uma das portas que davam acesso ao jardim interno. A luz do luar conferia outra atmosfera ao jardim, como se aquele lugar fosse a porta para outro mundo. A única árvore que se destacava dentre as outras plantas era o ácer com suas cores que iam do alaranjado ao vermelho, contrastando com manto prateado do luar que parecia cobrir as outras folhagens.

Passaram o tempo em silêncio, apreciando a visão serena do jardim. Ichigo ainda arriscava olhar para o lorde, esquivando-se ao menor sinal de movimento que ele fizesse.

Uma leve brisa soprou, trazendo consigo algumas folhas avermelhadas que ainda teimavam em permanecer nos galhos do ácer do jardim. Aizen abaixou-se e pegou uma delas, que havia pousado entre eles. Era uma pequenina folha de cinco pontas de um vermelho vivo. Estendeu o braço e a pôs entre os fios acobreados do rapazinho, que não pode fazer muito além de quase não respirar, enquanto observava o daimyo, agora diretamente.

"Você tem a beleza do outono... " falou o lorde, deslizando a mão sobre o rosto de Ichigo, admirando o toque aveludado de sua pele.

"Generosidade sua, Aizen sama... Mas o senhor pensa diferente da maioria .No jardim dessa casa, sou a erva daninha. " Ichigo falou, dando um sorriso irônico.

" Pois eu farei de você o crisântemo."

Ichigo sentiu o rosto arder de excitada surpresa. Não devia ser do feitio de um homem como aquele, um nobre, falar aquilo da boca para fora. O rapaz não soube como responder aquela afirmação, apenas baixou a cabeça, como um sinal de humilde agradecimento.

O daimyo olhou para o céu. A lua era já ia muito distante em sua rota noturna.

"Realmente, já está muito tarde. Devo ir."

" Gostaria que o acompanhasse até o aposento de Ulquiorra san?" Ichigo falou solicitamente, ainda com os olhos no chão.

" Não será necessário. Eu já conheço praticamente toda essa casa." Aizen moveu-se para seguir seu caminho. Mas antes de se retirar, o lorde ergueu o queixo do rapaz para que ele o olhasse em seus olhos - Lembre-se do eu te falei. É uma promessa.

"... Sim..." Ichigo falou em meio a um suspiro. Um calor irradiava de seu peito, e ele, não soube explicar ao certo o que era, se alegria, expectativa, ou medo diante daquela promessa.

Ichigo esperou que Aizen sumisse de sua visão, e só depois saiu, fechando a porta corrediça atrás de si, deixando para trás uma figura furtiva no jardim, que os observava a uma certa distância. A pessoa misteriosa levou o pequeno cachimbo aos lábios, tragando o fumo, soltando-o em seguida, deixando –se entreter pela visão da fumaça se dispersando e desaparecendo pelo ar daquela noite amena.

"Hn. As coisas irão mudar a partir de agora nessa casa. " ponderou consigo mesmo,antes de dar uma ultima visão no jardim, e se retirar.


	8. Um novo sonho

_Neste mundo_

_no seio do inferno_

_Olho as flores_

_Issa_

Ichigo levantou a contra gosto aquele dia. Ainda se remexeu debaixo das cobertas, aproveitando o que ainda lhe restava de sono. De olhos fechados, ainda era possível ouvir a promessa de Aizen ecoando em seus ouvidos, como se o próprio estivesse a lhe sussurrar aquelas palavras naquele instante. Ichigo então sentou-se e passou as mãos nos cabelos meio bagunçados enquanto bocejava. Percebeu então a pequena folha de Acer cair em seu colo. Pegou –a. A simples visão daquela folha o fez ruborizar novamente ao lembrar da galante figura do nobre. Agora ele tinha certeza de que a noite passada não foi apenas um sonho.

O fascínio de Ichigo por aquele homem só aumentava. Ele era tão diferente em sua maneira de ser em comparação a Grimmjow... e de tantos outros que já passaram por aquela casa de chá.

Com os pensamentos ainda em Aizen, o rapazinho se levantou, arrumou a roupa de cama e se preparou para a primeira refeição do dia.

"Que noite horrível a que eu passei..."

Yummichika se lamuriava, visivelmente abatido e com olheiras, para os outros rapazinhos próximos a ele. Havia acabado de chegar a casa de banho, e começou a se despir, enquanto continuava a falar das agruras de seu mal súbito.

" Hunf! Você poderia reclamar assim se tivesse passado a noite que passei, Yumi san." – falou Luppi enquanto esfregava a pele cheia de marcas avermelhadas de unhas e mordidas com um pano molhado, mergulhado em uma tina de água morna. " O cliente da noite passada, aquele samurai grandalhão, quase acabou comigo! Se eu fosse um limão, estaria só um bagaço agora."

Luppi mexia o pescoço de um lado para o outro, querendo aliviar a tensão que sentia nos músculos. Precisava mesmo ele ter que lhe puxar os cabelos com tanta força?

"Pelo menos foi um grandalhão que te levou pra os lençóis do futon, e não uma dor de bar... digo, uma indisposição súbita que eu tive." – falou o outro rapaz, mergulhando em outra tina próxima a Luppi. " Agora, o que me deixa mais indignado foi não ter me apresentado para o daimyo. Eu sei que a festa não teve o mesmo brilho sem a minha bela presença. Imagino que Youruichi san não conseguiu ninguém a minha altura para me substituir. Ela estava contando exclusivamente comigo..."

O rapazinho de cabelos negros deu a sua conhecida risadinha maliciosa. Ao ver essa reação, Yumichikka o indagou sobre o que era tão engraçado.

"Não me diga que você não esta sabendo Yumi san?" – Luppi se aproximou mais do outro rapaz.

"Não estou sabendo do que, pirralho?"

O mais novo continuou a sorrir, fazendo círculos na água com os dedos.

"É lógico que Youruichi sama arrumou um substituto... Quem dançou para o daimyo foi Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yumichikka arregalou tanto os olhos que a um momento Luppi imaginou que sairiam das orbitas. O rosto do rapaz ficou vermelho antes de bradar em alto e bom som pela casa de banho, fazendo com que os outros rapazinhos olhassem em sua direção:

"AQUELA COISA DO KUROSAKI ICHIGO? COMO YOURUICHI SAMA TEVE ESSA CORAGEM?"

"Argh, tambem não precisa gritar no meu ouvido, Yumi san! ..." Luppi tapou os ouvidos com visível desagrado. "Bem, o que está feito, está feito. Quem dançou foi Ichigo. E o daimyo parece ter ficado interessado nele. Hn, e eu imaginava que nobres tivessem um gosto mais refinado... Aizen sama até repreendeu Grimmjow san por causa daquele ruivo idiota. Sei disso porque vi tudo. Eu estava indo muito bem com meu cliente, até aquele caniço ambulante de cabeça laranja aparecer. Acredita que ele começou a discutir com Grimmjow? Quando eu pensava que ele ia quebrar a cara do Ichigo, o daimyo apareceu e acabou com a festa." Luppi torceu bem o pano molhado que usava,enquanto Yummichika balançava a cabeça, sem querer dar muito crédito ao outro.

"Não, não, é possível..." Yumichikka quis rir, mas Luppi o interrompeu.

"Pergunte a qualquer um daqui, Yumi san. Ou então, pergunte ao próprio Ichigo... Oh, e falando no demônio..." – Luppi virou-se, apontando em direção a entrada.

Ichigo havia chegado naquele instante. Todos que estavam ali olharam para ele, que ainda estava parado a porta. Parece que não tinha sido uma boa ideia ir a casa de banho.

Ichigo não teve tempo sequer de dar mais dois passos para entrar, pois Yumichikka se levantou, com a água ainda escorrendo pelo seu corpo, e foi até ele.

"Muito bem, pirralho cabeça de fogo! Quem lhe deu permissão para tomar o lugar que era meu?!"

"Foi a própria Youruichi sama. Se não gostou, então vá reclamar com ela."

Ichigo fez menção de seguir em frente, porém Yumichikka lhe barrou a passagem.

"Você deve estar se achando muito importante, não?"

"Talvez menos do que você estaria se estivesse no meu lugar. Agora, me deixe passar" – Ichigo passou por Yumichikka, tirando-o do caminho.

"Essa sua pretensão não vai durar, Ichigo. Assim que o daimyo puser os olhos em minha pessoa, vai cair diante da minha beleza, e nem sequer vai ter a vaga lembrança de você ..."

"... Isso se Ulquiorra nii san permitir, Yumichikka!"

"Pare de se intrometer Luppi!"

" Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. Problema seu se não quer ouvir, Yumi san. Não é mesmo Ichigo?"

Ao ver que Ichigo tentava ignorá-lo, o rapazinho continuou:

"Poucos tem a sorte de conseguirem estar no topo da hierarquia. Os outros, como nós, temos que trabalhar muito... mas, até que eu não posso reclamar. O meu cliente de ontem... ele pode ser um bruto, mas é bem apessoado e muito fogoso. Grimmjow san foi insaciável na sua primeira noite, Ichigo?"

O ruivo sentiu o sangue correr quente em seu rosto. Era uma raiva inexplicável que corroía seu peito ao ouvir as palavras e indagações carregadas de malícia que Luppi proferia com seu sorriso de falsa inocência. As marcas aparentes na pele branca do rapaz de cabelos negros também eram uma provocação. Luppi fazia questão de ostentá-las para Ichigo.

"Ei! Eu ainda não terminei de falar com você!" falou Yumichikka, pegando no ombro de Ichigo agressivamente.

Ichigo virou-se de repente e empurrou Yumichikka com força, fazendo-o com que caísse no chão úmido. O rapaz ainda tentou se levantar e revidar, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido e pegou um balde, atirando toda a água fria que havia nele. Alguns rapazes seguraram Ichigo, antes que ele atirasse o balde de madeira na cabeça de Yumichikka.

Ichigo soltou-se , largou o balde no chão, e foi embora deixando para trás Yumichikka, encharcado e humilhado, ainda tentando se levantar.

"Youruichi sama vai saber disso Ichigo!" gritou Yumichikka indignado.

"Shh, é melhor nem se exaltar tanto, Yumi san. Ichigo é praticamente protegido de Aizen sama, agora. É mais provável que você se dê mal." Luppi deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do mais velho, que furioso, só olhava para o ruivo se retirando pisando duro.

"Ah, Ulquiorra san! Está indo ver outro de seus admiradores?"

Szayel havia cruzado com Ulquiorra no corredor. O moreno simplesmente ignorou o outro, seguindo em frente, altivamente. Szayel riu e ajeitou os cabelos recém arrumados de maneira graciosa.

"Ainda bem que tem muitos admiradores que matariam por uma noite com você, Ulquiorra san. Assim não vai ficar desamparado quando o daimyo se cansar e te deixar por outro rapaz mais jovem."

Ao ouvir isso, Ulquiorra parou, virou-se e encarou Szayel.

"Do que está falando?"

"Não acredito que ainda não esteja sabendo..." Szayel continuava a sorrir, com o dedo indicador aos lábios, talvez se divertindo com a sutil mudança de expressão no rosto de Ulquiorra. Continuou: "Um passarinho me contou que Aizen sama esteve em um passeio noturno... acompanhado de um certo ruivo..."

O moreno estremeceu com aquelas palavras. A fúria era notória em seus olhos. Era impossível continuar imperturbável com o que acabara de ouvir. Claro, poderia ser apenas mais uma mentira de Szayel somente para atingi-lo, mas algo em seu íntimo lhe prevenira desde a noite passada que o sentimento de Aizen havia mudado. Aquela fofoca veio somente para confirmar sua dolorosa suspeita.

"Como soube? Quem falou isso para você?" Ulquiorra olhava diretamente para Szayel, interrogando-o.

"Alguém de minha inteira confiança, e que presenciou tudo enquanto estava acompanhado de um cliente. Mas isso não importa, o que importa é que estou lhe prevenindo, porque lhe tenho muita consideração..."

"Não... Aizen sama não faria isso..."

"Há! E por que ele não faria?! Pelo que eu me lembre, não foi dessa mesma maneira que ele se tornou seu patrono?" Szayel suspirou desviando o olhar para o chão, com expressão forçadamente penosa. " Que destino mais triste o nosso... não adianta, por mais que sejamos bonitos , por mais que nos dediquemos, eles sempre vão nos trocar por alguém mais jovem. E isso vale para todos, meu querido, inclusive para você..."

Szayel então estendeu o braço, querendo tocar o rosto de Ulquiorra, que na mesma hora o repeliu, saindo depressa dali, para longe de sua vista. Vendo que conseguiu abalar a fortaleza gélida do rival, Szayel riu em triunfo. Essa virada na vida de Ulquiorra poderia lhe trazer muitos proveitos.

Grimmjow se sentia ridículo. Passou o caminho quase todo da mansão de Aizen até o Yoshi-cho praguejando e falando sozinho. Ainda soltou um palavrão em voz baixa quando apeou de seu cavalo e atravessou o portão do bairro.

Aquilo só podia ser castigo. Já não bastava levar uma bronca em frente a dois putinhos e ainda isso?! Todos os seus antepassados deveriam estar rangendo os dentes com tamanha humilhação. Ele poderia ter recusado. Sim, poderia ter mandado um servo qualquer fazer isso em seu nome. Mas mesmo assim ele veio. Por que diabos? Era como se uma força contrária a sua racionalidade e orgulho o impeliam para que ele mesmo fosse. Seria uma intuição? Que fosse, então isso. Mesmo que ele não tivesse fé nessas bobagens.

Ao entrar na Hana no Kikku, ele foi recebido por uma jovem serva. Grimmjow falou do que veio tratar e ela então o levou para uma pequena sala e pediu educadamente que esperasse.

"Ainda tenho que esperar? Bah, pode deixar, já conheço essa casa, eu mesmo o procuro."

A pobre garota apenas se encolheu, acuada como um animalzinho. O samurai então seguiu casa adentro. Ainda olhou por entre as frestas das portas corrediças, sem encontrar o que queria. Até que os acordes de um shamisen lhe chamaram a atenção. Ele seguiu o som, que foi ficando mais forte a medida que se aproximava de uma sala grande, onde uma das portas estava aberta.

Foi então que ele viu Ichigo, concentrado em passos de dança, movendo-se devagar e graciosamente, atento a seus gestos. Junto dele estava Shinji, tocando o shamisen enquanto acompanhava o aluno com olhar atento.

Grimmjow não falou nada, nem sequer se mexeu. Parecia que estava sob uma espécie de feitiço que aquela dança lançava, lhe prendendo a atenção. O ruivo ajoelhou-se, de costas para o samurai e estendeu os braços, inclinando o corpo para trás, até que suas mãos, unidas, tocassem o piso. Ao ver o samurai a porta, Ichigo deu um grito de susto, chamando também a atenção de Shinji.

"Mas o que o acontece?! Ah! ... vejo que temos uma visita importante hoje..." Shinji mudou quase de imediato sua expressão. Levantou-se e veio ter com Grimmjow, o sorriso cheio de dentes estampado no rosto.

Grimmjow estreitou os olhos com Hirako. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso cínico e irritante de Ichimaru.

"Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é feio ficar bisbilhotando?" o louro cutucou o peito do samurai com seu leque, sem cerimônias.

O samurai ficou muito vermelho, e arregalou os olhos, visivelmente irritado com aquela falta de sutileza de Shinji. Ainda viu de relance, Ichigo se levantar depressa, e se recompondo, evitando de corresponder ao seu olhar, e permanecendo no mesmo lugar em que estava.

"Está procurando por alguém?"

"Sim, mas... Eu ainda não o encontrei! Só que também ... tenho coisas a tratar com ele." – disse Grimmjow, apontando com um gesto na direção de Ichigo.

O jovem então pareceu surpreso, a um primeiro momento, e depois apreensivo. Será que Grimmjow ia tentar algo contra ele, depois da noite passada? Ichigo ainda abriu a boca para advertir Hirako, mas parou ao ver que o samurai tirou de seu quimono um papel dobrado, com um carimbo em vermelho.

"Isto aqui é pra você. É de Aizen sama."

O louro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e continuou sorrindo, e olhando para Ichigo comentou:

"Ah, Aizen sama sempre tão amável..."

Grimmjow então estendeu o papel para Ichigo, que o pegou, guardando-o dentro do quimono. Nesse instante, os dedos de ambos se tocaram levemente. Os dois então se olharam, sem saber ao certo como agir na frente do outro.

Hirako pigarreou sonoramente.

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas Ichigo está em aula, não pode atendê-lo nesse momento. Mas se quiser aguardá-lo, eu mesmo providencio tudo, para que espere até ele estiver disponível."

"Do que está falando? Eu só vim aqui pra... Ah! Eu não preciso ficar lhe dando satisfações!"

Grimmjow , muito corado, foi direto para porta a fim de ir embora logo dali, até topar com o rosto sorridente de Ichimaru, sendo seguido de Kira, logo atrás dele.

"Grimmjow kun! Também veio aproveitar um tempo livre por aqui?"

"Seu cara de raposa! Por sua culpa eu tive que vir fazer o papel de moleque de recados do daimyo. Ele está a sua procura."

"Outra vez? Ah, não adiantou muito eu me esconder aqui com meu Izuru. Que posso fazer? Terei que ir, Izuru chan..."

"Não se lamente, danna sama. O seu dever em primeiro lugar." Falou Kira, com uma reverência.

"Eu sempre me pergunto se eu mereço tanto, Izuru chan..." Gin segurou o queixo de Kira, sempre sorrindo muito.

Grimmjow em contrapartida soltou um suspiro de enfado diante da cena. Se ele quisesse ver cenas de amor, teria ido ao Kabuki.

"Eu vou indo Izuru, antes que esse ranzinza acabe lhe assustando com essa cara feia."

"Por favor, danna san, não diga isso." Censurou Kira. "Mas... se importaria se o acompanhasse até a saída?"

"Não precisa pedir permissão a mim para fazer o que quiser, Izuru chan. Vamos Grimmjow kun?"

O samurai de olhos azuis apenas grunhiu algo ininteligível e seguiu na frente.

Ichigo estava a porta da sala, ainda olhava os samurais indo embora, quando ouviu Hirako lhe falar:

"Esse Grimmjow foi seu patrono de mizuage, não foi Ichigo?"

"Ah!? S-sim, foi ele..."

"Hn, começou bem no ramo, Ichigo. Ele parece ser bem , como é que eu posso dizer?... Impulsivo."

"Impulsivo? Ele é um grosso, isso sim." – bufou Ichigo irritado.

"Sei, entendo. Mas ele foi somente isso? Um patrono?"

"Como assim, Hirako sensei?"

"Não, nada, esqueça." – Hirako fez um gesto com a mão, enquanto ia andando para pegar o shaminsen deixado a um canto. – " Venha, vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo."

Estando finalmente sozinho, Ichigo subiu depressa para o dormitório e abriu a carta de Aizen ansioso. Em uma caligrafia esmerada, estava escrito um poema de autoria do próprio daymio. Um poema que falava sobre o luar claro e límpido de uma noite de outono.

O ruivo dobrou o papel e o apertou contra si. Sentiu um calor irradiando-se em seu peito, enquanto mantinha a carta ali. A última vez que teve essa sensação foi em sua noite de mizuage... Apesar de todas as suas impressões terem se desfeito depois. Por um instante, Ichigo, ainda que por um instante, achou que Grimmjow ia se retratar pelo que fez a noite passada. Mas que engano...

Ichigo afastou seus pensamentos de Grimmjow e guardou a carta junto com seus outros pertences e a escondeu com cuidado.

A rotina da casa continuou a mesma no decorrer dos dias. O outono se despedia depressa, assim como o vermelho vivo dos áceres se desfazia ao sabor do vento, salpicando pelos ares suas folhas.

Naquela tarde, os donos da kagemajaya se encontravam no escritório, a mesa com chá posta. Aparentemente parecia tudo tranqüilo, mas o teor da conversa carregava uma certa apreensão.

"Já começou a providenciar tudo, Youruichi san?" – Urahara foi o primeiro a pegar a xícara de chá verde fumegante.

"Eu já conversei com Ichigo. Logo as camareiras irão aprontá-lo."

"Como ele reagiu?"

"Não fez nenhuma objeção, mas me pareceu nervoso. Acredita que os olhos dele até brilharam?" Youruichi deu uma risada e falou em seguida" Ora, parece que nosso rebelde está sendo domado..."

" Não dizem que a besta mais feroz pode ser amansada se souber lidar com ela? E além do mais, o daimyo é uma raposa velha, tem experiência na arte de seduzir, não concorda comigo?"

Youruichi acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. Urahara percebeu algo de diferente nesse gesto da esposa, sempre tão expansiva.

"Alguma coisa errada, Youruichi san?"

"Ulquiorra."

"O que tem ele?"

"Ora, Urahara, pois não o daimyo o danna de Ulquiorra? Fico pensando se o interesse de Aizen em Ichigo pode trazer conseqüências não muito boas..."

"Aizen pode ser o danna de Ulquiorra, mas isso não implica dizer que ele é casado com o daimyo..." Urahara riu.

"Sua cabeça só serve mesmo para as finanças, Urahara. Não é só isso. Ulquiorra sente mesmo algo muito forte por Aizen sama. Eu vejo isso nos olhos dele." Youruichi pousou sua atenção no chá, servindo um pouco mais para o marido. "Esqueceu que fui Oiran? Eu sei como os conflitos aparecem, sei como essas coisas funcionam. Sempre aparece alguém querendo te derrubar, seja por ambição, inveja, ou por ciúmes. Já vi cada coisa, isso desde que eu era apenas uma aprendiz."

"Acha mesmo que ele seria capaz de alguma coisa extrema?"

" Não sei. É muito difícil de adivinhar o que se passa na cabeça dele. Mas quando se é movido pela paixão, pode se esperar de tudo."

Kira deu um último ajuste no enfeite de cabelo nas mechas ruivas e cuidadosamente arrumadas. Não havia como não sentir orgulho por Ichigo, ali, se preparando para receber um senhor feudal. Tudo graças a um empurrãozinho de Ichimaru.

Ichigo parecia estar mais nervoso do que na sua noite de mizuage. Se olhou algumas vezes no espelho, admirando o quimono fino e os delicados enfeites de seu cabelo. Pareciam que todos foram comprados especialmente para aquela ocasião.

"Você está perfeito Ichigo. Não tem razão pra se preocupar." Tranquilizava Kira. " E eu posso ousar em dizer, que mesmo se Aizen sama o visse num simples quimono de servo, ele não iria perder o interesse em você."

O ruivo sorriu, mas não deixou de morder o lábio inferior, ainda tomado de nervosismo. Levou uma leve repreensão de Kira, com cuidado para que o carmim nos lábios do mais novo não saísse.

A porta de correr se abriu, e quem entrou foi Hirako. Estava mais risonho do que o de costume.

"Youruichi san me pediu para ver como andam as coisas. O daimyo chegou a poucos instantes, e já está aguardando, junto com Ulquiorra."

Ichigo estalou os dedos das mãos, ansioso.

"Eu já estou pronto, Hirako sensei."

"Ó indo então?" disse Shinji já caminhando em direção a porta.

Ichigo e Kira seguiram o loiro pelo corredor, até chegarem em um sala onde o daimyo costumava ficar. Uma criada já estava de prontidão, os esperando à porta.

Mais um vez, Shinji evitou de entrar junto com os rapazes, saindo até mesmo da vista dos que estavam no interior da sala. Mas antes, ele resolveu falar mais uma vez, a mão com o dedo indicador em riste, como costuma fazer ao dar suas lições:

"O que eu te falei na noite de sua apresentação de dança, também vale para hoje, Ichigo. E faça ainda com mais ênfase." Hirako sorriu ao final, e olhou para Ichigo de uma maneira que ele julgou enigmática.

O ruivo assentiu, ainda meio sem jeito com o sorriso de Shinji, e seguiu porta adentro.

Ao entrarem, encontraram na sala os proprietários, Ulquiorra e Aizen. Na mesa preparada para a ocasião, um jantar e garrafas de sake.

Ichigo e Izuru fizeram o cumprimento formal para os que estavam ali presentes.

Os olhos de Aizen tinham um brilho especial, ao ver Ichigo entrar. Sorriu para o rapaz, discretamente. Já Ulquiorra se mantinha praticamente inerte, como uma bela boneca de porcelana, mantendo os grandes olhos verdes baixos, em direção das mãos unidas em seu colo.

Com um aceno, o lorde feudal indicou o lugar onde Ichigo iria se acomodar. Bem ao seu lado. O rapazinho respirou fundo, e fez de acordo com a vontade de Aizen. De qualquer maneira, ter Ulquiorra logo ali, do lado esquerdo do lorde, não dava muita segurança para Ichigo. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que os donos estavam ali presentes.

Aizen estendeu a taça para Ichigo servi-lo.

"Sirva-se também. Essa é uma noite que você deve celebrar junto comigo, Ichigo."

"Qualquer momento ao seu lado deve ser celebrado, Aizen sama. Me sinto imensamente honrado." Falou ichigo, com alegria e agradecimento sinceros.

O rapaz encheu a sua própria taça, e a ergueu ao mesmo tempo que o daimyo e a levou aos lábios em seguida. O gesto fez com que algumas gotas de sake caíssem em seu quimono. Aquilo era considerado um mau sinal. O ruivo ficou apreensivo, cobrindo a mancha que havia ficado em seu colo com as mãos. Aizen percebeu a preocupação do rapaz,e pegando em sua mão, tratou de tranquilizá-lo, falando baixo ao seu ouvido.

"Não há razão para se preocupar com uma superstição tola como essa, Ichigo. A não ser que esteja preocupado que o sake possa estragar seu quimono."

Ichigo não pode deixar de rir.

"Mesmo assim, eu deveria tomar mais cuidado, Aizen sama. Pelo menos pelo quimono."

A pequena comemoração prosseguiu, com Kira tocando e cantando algumas musicas típicas de sua terra natal, enquanto Ichigo tomou a liberdade de dançar mais uma vez para Aizen, que parecia cada vez mais enlevado por ele, enquanto Ulquiorra permanecia distante, alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta.

Ichigo pensou que a parte mais difícil havia terminado. Ele se sentia vigiado a todo instante por Ulquiorra, e quando se viu longe daqueles grandes e inquisidores olhos verdes, sentiu que um enorme peso havia sido tirado de suas costas. Mas, ao chegar a um dos melhores quartos da casa de chá, um outro tipo de tensão passou a lhe ocupar a mente. O de estar sozinho, junto com o daimyo.

Não era tão experiente e nem tão educado quanto Ulquiorra ou qualquer outro kagema que já o entreteu antes. Sentia o coração sair pela boca quando abriu a porta de correr para que o lorde feudal passasse.

Aizen no entanto, parecia saber das preocupações do jovenzinho, e ele mesmo foi se acomodando, sentando próximo ao futon, elegante e altivo. Era impossível não se sentir atraído por aquele carisma que o daimyo exercia. Era hipnótico.

O rapaz então imitou o lorde, sentando-se de frente a ele, e procurou encará-lo nos olhos, tentando não se importar por estar com o rosto vermelho. Uma dose de sake talvez viesse em boa hora. O lugar era tranquilo e silencioso, tendo por único barulho o da agua a escorrer de uma pequena fonte em um jardim privativo. O ruivo então falou para o lorde, sempre atento a todos os seus gestos:

"Gostaria de algo mais, Aizen sama?"

"Um chá apenas."

Era um pedido simples a primeira vista, mas Ichigo sabia que vindo de um lorde, não seria uma simples preparação. E logo ele que nunca teve paciência pra esse tipo de coisa? Mas agora não poderia haver recusa, e o rapazinho se direcionou prontamente para o conjunto de chá. Fez tudo até onde sabia, da melhor maneira que podia. Suas mãos estavam geladas, e era cada vez mais difícil mantê-las em controle para que não tremessem.

Ichigo mantinha a vista baixa, se concentrando em mexer o chá no recipiente, evitando assim encontrar o olhar de Aizen, que acompanhava tudo com minuciosa atenção. E não era uma observação pura e simples. O lorde tinha uma apreciação especial naquele ritual. Para Aizen, era um verdadeiro deleite acompanhar as mãos, a maneira como se moviam em seus gestos, que para ele eram cheios de significados intrínsecos, que diziam muito sobre quem lhe preparava o chá.

Assim que Ichigo lhe estendeu a bebida quente, Aizen podia sentir a tensão do rapaz em seus dedos que apertavam com força a taça de porcelana. Aquele rapazinho havia realmente se esforçado para agradá-lo, mesmo sabendo que a cerimônia do chá não era seu forte. E os olhos dele, eram límpidos, de um brilho vivaz e verdadeiro.

Aizen tomou o recipiente com o chá, e em um gesto suave e elegante agradeceu Ichigo, antes de beber. Ichigo assistia a tudo, ansioso e um tanto apreensivo, querendo a aprovação do lorde feudal.

O incenso de sândalo queimava devagar, irradiando-se pelo ambiente, seu doce aroma inebriando os sentidos, dando a sugestiva impressão de estar em algum sonho.

"Divagando, Ichigo?"

O rapaz ficou alerta com a pergunta do lorde. Piscou algumas vezes os grandes olhos castanhos, enquanto se desculpava. Aizen achou aquela expressão encantadora.

"Perdoe-me se pareço distraído, Aizen sama. Só estava me perguntando se tudo isso não passa de um sonho. Um lindo sonho..." . O ruivo sorriu meio sem jeito, o olhar buscando o olhar do lorde.

"Eu posso te garantir que tudo isto que está vivendo é a realidade, Ichigo."

Com um sorriso nos lábios, o daimyo estendeu sua mão para o rapaz, um sugestivo convite.

O kagema fez a vontade do lorde. Sentiu-se acolhido quando sentiu sua mão envolvida por aquela outra mão, tão firme e segura. A breve intimidação foi se desfazendo, e ele próprio pousou a cabeça no peito do nobre.

De olhos fechados, o rapaz sentiu-se envolvido pelos braços do lorde, apertando-o, protegendo-o. Deu um suspiro profundo, estremecendo de excitação. Aizen, sempre seguro de suas ações, estreitou o abraço ainda mais, apertando o rapaz contra si.

Se deixando levar pelo calor daquele braço forte a lhe envolver, Ichigo pegou uma das mãos de Aizen, grandes e longas, e beijou a ponta dos dedos devagar, roçando os lábios, passando-os de um dedo a outro. O daimyo ainda tendo a mão beijada pelo rapaz, o trouxe mais para junto de seu peito. Fez então com que Ichigo olhasse para ele. Abaixou o rosto e tomou Ichigo num beijo carregado de desejo, fazendo o mais novo corresponder a ele, a respiração ofegante. As mãos de Aizen desceram até a cintura de Ichigo, apertando-o mais contra seu corpo. O ruivo envolveu os braços no pescoço de Aizen, numa entrega total e sem reservas.

Ulquiorra entrou em seus aposentos lívido. Respirou fundo e deu alguns passos com dificuldade. O ciúme que sentia era tanto que fazia seus músculos retesarem. Um a um, os enfeites de seu cabelo caiam no chão,tirados e jogados pelo rapaz.

Aquele momento, Aizen estava com Ichigo, juntos. O lorde finalmente estava consumando o desejo que tomou conta dele durante toda a cerimônia. Olhava para Ichigo como se já o estivesse possuindo, ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Na frente de Ulquiorra.

Jogou-se pesadamente no futon de seda vermelha. Inerte, ele vislumbrou seu quarto. Viu seus valiosos móveis e objetos,os ricos quimonos de seda,boa parte dados de presente. Tudo parecia sem valor pra Ulquiorra agora. Os olhos verdes então encontraram o espelho de moldura laqueada em negro. Na imagem refletida, viu uma lágrima se formar no canto de seu olho, ganhando mais volume, e por fim, escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido. Ele Levantou-se e pegou o espelho, em seguida, um pente de casco de tartaruga decorado. Passou o pente por seus cabelos negros algumas vezes, olhar perdido para o espelho.

De repente, golpeou furioso o espelho com o pente, fazendo com se partisse ao meio,em uma rachadura que ia de cima a baixo. Ao ver o que tinha acabado de fazer, ficou alguns instantes analisando o dano. Passou o dedo indicador na rachadura devagar. Tirou depressa quando sentiu a dor aguda do corte em seu dedo.

Pôs o dedo ferido nos lábios, o gosto metálico e acre invadiu sua língua. Olhou novamente para o espelho, e pode ver sua imagem distorcida pela rachadura. E bem no meio de seu peito, havia uma mancha de sangue. O corte no dedo não era nada. Onde o rubro marcava na rachadura do espelho, ali era onde realmente doía.

"Irei te destruir, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**Author's Note:**

> Notas do capítulo:
> 
> (*)kagemas: garotos que se prostítuiam no Japão da Era Edo. Geralmente se travestiam de mulher e tinham maneiras femininas. Essa modalidade derivou do teatro Kabuki, em que somente homens interpretavam os papéis, inclusive os femininos. Assim como as prostitutas daquela época,podiam ser educados nas artes do entretenimento como música, dança, etc.
> 
> (*)kagemajaya: casa de chá especializada onde os kagemas atendiam seus clintes. A maior concentração dessas casas ficava no bairro de Yoshi-cho ou Yoshimachi.
> 
> (*)Tanuki: texugo japonês. Aparece em muitas lendas do folclore japonês. O Tanuki místico é travesso e alegre, mestre no disfarce e na troca de formas.
> 
> (*)Oiran:cortesãs de alta cultas e refinadas, e somente poderosos ou muito ricos podiam patrociná-las.
> 
> (*)Yoshiwara: um distrito do prazer de Edo,com bordéis e casas de chá, licenciado pelo próprio governo da época.
> 
> (*)Katana: espada japonesa longa e curvada, era a arma padrão dos samurais e também dos ninjas para a prática do kenjutsu, a arte de manejar a espada.
> 
> (*)Tanto: espada curta,usada no ritual de suicídio chamado sepukku ou harakiri.
> 
> (*)Mizuage: Durante o Período Edo, a mizuage passou a ser historicamente ligada à perda da virgindade da maiko (ou a jovem protistuta) já que era patrocinado por um patrono que então obtinha o direito de tirar a virgindade da jovem aprendiz.
> 
> (*)Geta: sandálias confeccionadas com madeira.
> 
> (*)Otouto: irmão mais novo em japonês


End file.
